Family Secrets: Desert Rose
by MonarqueMyste
Summary: COMPLETED! Basically, it's about a hunter trying to locate some old friends and meets up with a female and her "man-eating cat".
1. Default Chapter

I decided to make this story part of the Family Secrets line. This is the second in the series. I hope everyone enjoys this one as they did the first one.

Desert Rose

Chapter 1: In the still of the night

As Savannah Sinclair drove down the wet streets of Boston, she began to think about the last few weeks and how very quiet everything had been at the police department. She had only a couple of drug busts, a few speeding tickets, and three arrests of the local prostitutes. Other than that, everything was still.

Savannah was a lieutenant at the local the police who was the smallest out of all the officers there. She stood only five-foot-two and barely weighed one hundred and five pounds. She wore her waist length blood-red hair pulled back in a tight French braid. Her large jade green eyes always sparkled with some kind of mischief. Her full, pouty lips were said to be the color of a red rose. Most people said that she reminded them of a short, red-headed Barbie, which she took as a compliment.

Tonight, she was looking forward to having the next two nights off. She had a five acre farm that was in desperate need of attention. Fields needed to be plowed, fences needed to be repaired, and the barn was a serious need of new shingles and a fresh coat of paint.

She inherited the farm from her great-grandmother, Melissa Sinclair. She never knew what happened to any of her family members. Some people said that they all found love and lived happily ever after. She knew who all of her family members were. Her grandfather was Alex Sinclair. Her grandmother was Carrie Sinclair. Her father was Thunder Sinclair. Her mother was Angel Sinclair.

Supposedly, her great-grandmother fell in love with an alien hunter and left Earth to be with him. Of course, it was only speculation that her grandfather was the son of this alien hunter. Savannah always shook her head in disbelief because, she didn't believe in aliens or UFO's. As far as she was concerned, she was a human and bled just like one.

If it was one thing that could be said about her, she did not believe in anything unusual. She didn't believe in UFO's, Lock Ness monsters, alligators living in New York sewers, etc.

As she thought about her family history and all the work that needed to be done on her farm, she heard the distinct sound of someone radioing her squad car.

"Attention! Attention! Possible break in at the Museum of Fine Arts. Suspects are said to be armed and dangerous"

"I'm on my way. ETA, five minutes" Savannah spoke into the radio as she turned her cruiser lights on and sped down the wet roads to the Museum.

"Finally, some excitement to my otherwise humdrum life" Savannah mumbled to herself as she tuned out the loud, obnoxious sounds of the sirens.

Less than five minutes later, she pulled up in front of the museum and saw two other squad cars parked there. She one of which was Captain Parker's and the other one was Sergeant Peters. Savannah felt as though they were both good cops who received bad raps because, they followed the rules and were not crooked like most of the others on the department.

Turning off her sirens, Savannah stepped out of her car and flashed her badge, announcing who she was.

"Good thing you got here. Looks as though all hell's breaking loose in there" Parker stated as he looked at Savannah. He always though she was too young for the job but, she knew how to take out the bad guys and take car of herself.

She always wore a pair of black jeans, pull-up black cowboy boots, a dark green tee shirt, and an almost worn out leather bomber jacket. She always had two guns with her at all times; one was tucked inside her shoulder holster under her jacket and the other one was on her right thigh in a holster. She also carried a knife with her on the left thigh, just in case she got into a close encounter.

"Hey, you know I can't let you boys have all the excitement!" Savannah exclaimed as she tossed her long braid off of her shoulder.

"Do we know who it is?" Savannah asked, turning to Peter.

"Nope, we haven't even seen their faces. All we know is that someone set off the alarm in there and there have been a lot of shots fired in there. Other than that, nothing" Peter stated.

"Well, let's hope we don't wind up street pizza like that guy over there" Savannah stated as she pointed to the body that was at the top of the stairs that lead into the museum.

"You're telling me. That guy was thrown out of the top floor window just after we got here" Parker stated.

"I'm going in. That is, if you're okay with that" Savannah stated as she looked at Parker.

"You know you don't need my permission" Parker said as he held out his hand, showing Savannah that she was more than welcome to go in there.

"You better be wearing protection and I don't mean just your gun" Peter questioned.

"If I wasn't, then my Miracle bra would be of some use now. Don't you think?" Savannah chuckled as she looked back at Peter before heading up towards the museum doors.

"Do you think she can handle herself?" Peter asked Parker.

"I have more faith in that young girl than I do in any of the other cops on the force and that includes you" Parker laughed.

POV:

As Kai wandered around the massive building that housed all different kinds of antiques, he kept a sharp eye out for the other two ooman males that were trying to rob this house of antiques.

He could hear that there were other oomans outside the building but, that didn't matter to him. He was a well-seasoned hunter who had proven himself more times than most and was not in the least bit worried about the little oomans. The only ones that he was after were the ones that had escaped his grasp. He had already taken out three of them, which left two more for him to locate. He was not used to loosing his prey but, this was making the hunt more exciting and desirable for him.

Kai was nearing five hundred years old and had already been on over twenty hunts on various planets. This time it was Earth's time and he was just getting in some practice before going on the real thing.

Kai always came prepared or, as some others of his kind had put it, over-prepared. Including his mentor, Varick. Kai always found it strange that Varick chose an ooman female as his forever mate instead of one of their own. But, after Kai met Melissa, he could understand why. She was brave and beautiful, for an ooman female.

Melissa was unlike any other female he had ever met or probably would ever meet again. She was just right for Varick but, she was not for him. Varick had trained Melissa and she trained all of her children to fight like a warrior.

Kai also knew that Alex and his forever mate went back to Earth to protect what they had. But, Kai didn't know what it was or why they had to. All they said was that they had made some enemies before they left. That was the last time Kai had ever seen Alex. He also thought very highly of Alex and his choice in a mate.

Even though Alex looked human enough but, when he bled it was a whole different story. He was larger and stronger than any other ooman male that Kai had ever met. He was also very protective over his family, which Kai found to be a very unique habit.

Alex and Kai met after Varick's ship landed on their home planet and the friendship between them was immediate. Especially after he saw Tanaka and Bashera play fighting with Alex and they were all laughing out loud. Alex insisted that he join in the fun and revelry, even though he was crippled.

Kai was born with only one leg and was outcaste by his mother and all of their society. He was reduced to being merely a slave and a punching bag for the other Yautja. It wasn't until Alex stood up for him and told the other clan members that he would not tolerate this kind of mistreatment towards another of their kind.

About a month later, Melody, Carrie, and Mara fashioned him an electronic leg which was surgical installed onto the rest of his body. As he grew older, the leg would grow to match his height, weight, and skin coloring perfectly.

It took almost six weeks before he was completely healed. After he had healed, Alex, Tanaka, and Bashera started to work on training him for the hunts, as well as teaching him the ooman language. Six months after his training began; Varick took him out on his first hard meat hunt, which he killed more than twenty of them with no difficulty. He was branded as a warrior and was permitted to carry the mark, which he made sure to repeatedly thank the three young ooman females for making his dream a reality.

Now, almost a hundred years later, Kai was of the top five percent of the hunter/warrior class Yautja. Barely anyone remembered the crippled Kai, including his family. It took his mother almost twenty years before she would recognize him as being her son and for being the warrior that she always wanted him to be.

Varick turned over the Star Ranger to Kai about ten years ago, so he could become part of the warriors who hunted the bad bloods. As far as Kai knew, he forever mate was still alive and looking as lovely as the day they met, thanks to the help of many Yautja scientists who altered her aging cycles. She still looked forty years old and had the internal workings of a twenty year old. Her other family members also underwent the procedure, so they could live as long as their mates did or longer.

Alex and Carrie also underwent the procedure before they left but, they were never seen or heard from again. This led Kai to believe that they had been captured or murdered. He wasn't to sure which it was but, that was one of the reasons why he was sent to Earth, was to find the answers.

He dearly missed his ooman warrior friend and hoped that he would find him and his forever mate shortly. Especially before it was time for the hunt to start. Kai was given four weeks to find Alex and Carrie before the hunt. After that, they would be considered dead and given a proper Yautja funeral and morning period.

He turned his head when he heard the distinct sound of a door opening. He quickly and quietly moved his invisible form into the shadows. Then, he heard light footsteps across the marble floor. That's when he saw a young ooman female come into view.

Kai noticed that she moved with the finesse of a fully trained Yautja female. She was short but lithe. He watched as she upholstered one of her guns from under her jacket. Her long red hair was tightly pulled away from her face in a long braid that gently swayed against her butt when she swiftly turned when a sound caught her attention as well as his. It was one of the males that he had been hunting and now she was in danger of being injured or possibly killed for being in the wrong place.

"Hello gorgeous. Didn't think those pigs would let you out of their site" the ooman male stated as Kai watched him sneak up behind.

"I think I can take care of myself especially when dealing with you scum bags" Kai heard her say as she turned in the direction of his voice only to be caught off guard when the other male wrapped his arms around her entire body and began to squeeze.

"Still think you can handle yourself?" the other male asked as he lifted her tiny body up off of the floor, her feet were almost two feet off the floor when she finally spoke.

"You bet your ass I can" she harshly stated as she slung one of her feet back between the ooman male's legs and nailed him square in the groin, causing him to double over in pain.

Kai watched in amazement as she freed herself from the ooman male's grasp. She quickly turned and punched him in the jaw with all the strength of a female warrior, knocking the male down and out cold. Kai watched as the other male raised his weapon to shoot her but; Kai raised his shoulder cannon and fired it at the standing male, killing him with a shot through the heart.

"Alright pal, who the hell are you?" The female demanded as she raised her gun in his direction.

"You may call me Kai, little one" Kai softly spoke as he stuck to the shadows and watched her track his every move without even hearing him.

"What are you called, little one?" Kai asked.

"Savannah Rose is all I will tell you at this time, Kai" she spoke harshly.

"Do you plan on making a trophy out of the ooman male you took out or are you going to waste it?" Kai asked as he watched her start to back away from his position.

"A trophy? You just killed a man who could have provided me with valuable information as to the whereabouts of the other missing artifacts" Savannah's temper was getting the better of her because she knew that he had just saved her life.

"You still have one who is alive. You may question him for this information" Kai snidely commented as he began to climb up the wall and head for the open ceiling.

"That's not the point!" Savannah shouted as her mouth went agape when she saw a watery figure begin to scale the wall.

"What the hell are you?" she demanded.

"That's for me to know, little fox, and for you to find out" Kai chuckled as he escaped through the open glass ceiling, leaving he to question her own sanity.


	2. Debates

Chapter 2: Debates

"Look Captain, I'm telling you I saw something really strange in the museum and I have no idea what it was" Savannah stated as she paced the large office.

"You're telling me that you didn't see the guy who killed the perpetrator but you spoke with him just before he climbed the wall" Captain Parker almost had to laugh at the whole story. He had never known Savannah to tell such a tale as this but, he wasn't sure if she was loosing her mind or not. She may have been strange at times but, she was not a liar.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Whatever it was looked like water moving up the wall and it had the transparency of water. It was clear and flowing and blended in with its surroundings. It acted like a chameleon" Savannah stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled heavily.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. I think you might be just feeling a little under the weather tonight" Peters suggested as he watched Savannah become flustered over this whole ordeal.

Peters knew Savannah better than anyone, she was like a rock. She never bent or broke over anything. She was level-headed and very sure of herself. It was as though nothing bothered her in the least.

"Peters, I am not going crazy. I know what I saw or at least what I didn't see. Nothing you say or do is going to make me change my story" Savannah said as she stopped in her tracks, turned, and glared at Peters.

"No one's saying that Savannah. Nor is your sanity being questioned. We just think a couple days off might help you remember more specific details about this chameleon that you saw" Parker stated.

"Fine. I have the next two nights off and when I get back we'll start back over on this case" Savannah finally relented as she turned her heel and prepared to leave the office.

"Oh, this chameleon had a name. Kai" Savannah just now remembered the creature's name.

"It had a name" Peters laughed as he looked at Savannah's serious expression.

"It was not an it. It was a he" Savannah corrected as she walked out of the office and towards the elevator.

"Now I know she's gone round the bend. Talking watery objects with the name of Kai. She's gonna need some serious therapy at the rate she's going" Peters commented as he sat down with all the paperwork from tonight's robbery, including Savannah's outrageous report.

POV:

"I am not crazy. Maybe a little eccentric but, not crazy" Savannah said to herself as she got into her red Corvette.

It was the same car her grandfather drove so many years ago but, it had been restored for the third time back to its original condition. Savannah had a secret passion for gas guzzling cars that had massive motors under the hood. She especially liked the cars if they were loud to the point of being obnoxious but, not loud enough to wake up an entire neighborhood.

"Note to self. Do not ask yourself questions and then answer yourself. People will really start to think you're a loon if you start that stuff" Savannah mumbled to herself and the had to laugh out loud just to humor herself.

It was at this very moment that Savannah remembers something about the crime scene. There were some strange objects that she had noticed that were imbedded into several of the marble columns. They didn't look as though they belonged with anything in the museum.

"Oh well, Sebastian will have to wait another hour" Savannah mumbled to herself as she started up the car. It still sounded as though it were in prime condition. The radio and CD player still worked and she had plenty of CD's to play with.

It took her about twenty minutes to reach the museum and when she got there, she noticed that the red tape was already in place around the whole complex, along with the doors and windows being boarded up. Savannah wasn't too worried about getting access into the old building, she just worried that there was a good possibility that the creature called Kai might be there.

As Savannah climbed out of her car and grabbed her flashlight from under the passenger's seat. She quickly glanced around to make sure that there was no one else in the vicinity. After doing a quick check and turning on her flashlight, she quietly walked into the museum and began to walk around the building. It was so quiet that she could hear the distinct sound of her cowboy boots walking across the floor. Savannah swore she could have heard a pin drop or a mouse pass gas in the building.

She shined her light around the room where she remembered seeing the scarred up marble pillars. That's when she saw light reflecting out of the pillar. Walking carefully over the pillar, she pulled out a pair of tweezers and a zip lock bag out of her jacket pocket. Carefully, Savannah examined the deep gouges in the marble and found many pieces of metal. Using her tweezers, Savannah pulled out about ten large pieces of metal along with some marble. Forensic science was not exactly her field but, she knew a few people who could pull some strings for her.

"Well, I hope this metal might prove useful in convincing the captain that I am not a raving lunatic" Savannah mumbled to herself as she closed the bag up and placed it inside her jacket pocket, along with her tweezers.

As she was about to turn around, she sensed a familiar presence. It was that of the invisible creature. She quickly turned around, her long braid swinging as she did, and then looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't see anything but, she could feel him. Using her flashlight, she slowly began to raise it up towards the rafters to where she felt him at.

As soon as the light hit his form, she realized that he was no longer invisible. There, up in a corner, he sat crouched down. It was as though he was studying something or someone. He wore little more than a metal loin cloth, a black jersey-knit type shirt, a single shoulder pad with some sort of weapon on it, and a pair of metal gauntlets. Savannah assumed that most of what he wore had far more purpose than just looks. She could see that his waist length hair was dark and pulled tightly back away from his face in silken dreadlocks. Speaking of his face, Savannah could not see exactly what he looked because it was covered by a metal mask. As she continued to examine Kai, he finally spoke to her.

"Ah, the little fox has returned to the scene of the crime. I do hope it is not me that you are looking for" Kai sarcastically questioned as he watched her. He could tell that she had never seen one of his kind before. The expression on her face was quite plain and obvious, even though he could only see infrared because his mask was on.

"No. I was looking for some evidence that might lead me into closing this case" Savannah stated as she swallowed hard. She knew that it was a lie; she was actually looking for a way to find out who he was and why he was here.

"You're not a very good liar, little fox. You are looking for a way to pin the blame on me. I am merely here by circumstance not by choice" Kai stated as he stood up, balancing himself on the narrow beam.

"Look pal, a good cop trusts no one. Especially someone who climbs walls and makes himself invisible. Who are you?" Savannah asked as she watched balance himself.

"I told you who I am" Kai stated with a slight chuckle as he jumped down from the beam, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Look, level with me and I'll level with you" Savannah sighed as she looked at Kai as he stood fully erect.

She couldn't believe how tall he was compared to her. She knew he had to stand close to seven and a half feet tall and weigh close to three hundred pounds of muscle. She watched him move with cat-like grace that astounded her. She had never seen a man move with such agility before in her life. She could see some slight scars on his legs, which looked old and completely healed.

"Why should I make your job that easy? Especially since I have a job of my own to do and you're interrupting it" Kai stated as he walked towards Savannah. He watched as she backed up against the marble pillar. He could smell her fear and that made his blood boil. He didn't want to frighten her but, at the same time; he didn't want her nosing around in something that was none of her business.

"Because, you're a witness to a crime and you saved my life. So, I owe you one" Savannah calmly stated as she watched Kai close the distance between them. Looking up, she found it hard to believe that anyone could be this big and move so softly.

"I'll give you that much but; I don't think you can help me in this matter. This is a matter of friendship" Kai said as he looked at the tiny ooman female called Savannah.

"Well, as you've probably guessed by now, I'm a cop and I might be able to help you gain access to the information that you desire. Look, I owe you for saving my neck earlier tonight. Think of it as me paying back my debt to you" Savannah stated as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Can you find me information that might be many years old?" Kai asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I should. It just might take a little bit of time. It also depends upon how old the information is that I'm looking for. What do you want me to find out for you?" Savannah asked.

"I am looking for an old friend of mine named Alex" Kai stated.

"You wouldn't happen to know the last name, would you?" Savannah questioned as she made a mental note of the name.

"No, I do not. But, I would recognize his face if I saw a picture of him or his mate, Carrie" Kai watched as Savannah's breathing become slightly erratic at the mention of their names. He couldn't understand why she was getting scared.

"Alex wouldn't have had black hair and blue eyes when he was younger?" Savannah asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

"Yes and Carrie had blond hair and brown eyes. Alex's mother's name was Melissa" Kai mentioned as he began to recall the amount of times he had spoken with Varick's mate. She was kind and giving and she knew how to soothe a lot of old aches within someone's heart.

"That's impossible!" Savannah gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock and her eyes grew wide.

"Why do you say that?" Kai questioned.

"Because Alex and Carrie were my grandparents. They would be in their eighties by now and yet you're saying that they're old friends of yours. How is that possible?" Savannah asked.

"I met Alex and Carrie almost seventy-five years ago. I am older than you think and so aren't your grandparents. They should be nearing one hundred and ten years old and still look like they did when they were in their thirties" Kai stated.

"No one can live that long and still look forever young" Savannah mentioned as she looked at Kai and tried to read into his thoughts to see if he was lying to her.

"They underwent a procedure on my planet to fix their organs and skin to look young and so they would age much slower. For every twenty Earth years they would only age one year both inside and out" Kai tried to explain as best he could but Savannah still looked confused.

"You need rest. Go home and rest. I will go to your home and try my best to explain what happened" Kai softly ordered as he watched Savannah stifle a yawn.

"You don't even know where I live" Savannah mentioned as she tilted her head to one side.

"I know this area well enough to find you and besides, I have been watching you for the last week. So, I know where you live" Kai calmly stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle nudge towards the door.

"What time?" Savannah asked as she felt the heat dance through her shoulder where Kai's hand was placed.

"Afternoon, near lunch" Kai stated.

"I'll see you for lunch then. Good night" Savannah softly murmured as she walked out the front door and back to her car.


	3. Dinner for Two

Chapter 3: Dinner for Two

It took Savannah about thirty minutes to get home and as she pulled into the garage, she could hear Sebastian up against the garage door that led into the kitchen. She knew he was not happy over the fact that she was so late getting home. In fact, she was almost an hour late and Sebastian expected his dinner about a half hour ago.

Savannah stepped out of her car and opened the door. She was quickly greeted by Sebastian with a loud "meow". Sebastian was a full grown black jaguar that had very large yellow-green eyes. He absolutely loved grilled sirloin steak and fresh pancakes.

There was not a person in the entire neighborhood who didn't know about Sebastian but, they were very wary when it came to making house calls. But, Savannah was happy with that type of logic. Every one in her neighborhood has had their home broken into at some point in time or another, except for her. The way she looked at it was that no criminal wanted to go up against a two hundred and fifty pound male jaguar that loved to blend in with its surroundings.

"How about a nice two pound slab of grilled sirloin?" Savannah asked Sebastian as she rummaged through the refrigerator and found two sirloin steaks; one of which weighed about two pounds and the other weighed about eight ounces.

"Meow" Sebastian encouraged as he rubbed himself back and forth on against Savannah's legs, purring while he did.

"I take that as being a yes" Savannah laughed as she pulled out a skillet from underneath the stove.

"This is going to take a few minutes, so you might want to go outside and use the giant outdoor litter box" Savannah stated as she opened the back door and braced it open so he could come back in when he was through.

Normally, one of the neighbors would come by and open the door about every couple of hours during the night until they saw Savannah come home. Neighbors' meaning only one and that was Shakira, her best friend at the department who lived next door. She was the only person that Savannah trusted and that included her boss. She always felt as though there was something not right with him or Peters. They always seemed to want to know her personal business and she didn't like to divulge on anything of hers. That even included her big cat's habits, likes, and dislikes.

About twenty minutes later, Savannah and Sebastian were in the living room eating. They both sat on the floor; Savannah leaned against the couch while Sebastian lay down on his belly and ate his steak, contently. Savannah had also poured a large bowl of milk for Sebastian and grabbed a tall glass of milk for herself. Savannah had always thought of herself as being part cat because of Sebastian.

He had been a part of her life for the last ten years, since he was a cub. His mother and his other siblings had been killed by poachers. He, alone, had survived that massacre. He would have been killed to if she had not pleaded for his life when she was fifteen years old.

Her family, as well as herself, had been vacationing down in Panama when they ran across the hunting party that had slaughtered Sebastian family. They would have killed him if Savannah had not jumped in front of them and started crying for the young cub's life. The hunting party felt so bad for her, that they willingly gave Savannah the little black cub. They had a hard time getting Sebastian past customs but, Savannah used her feminine charms and the lost puppy look to win their hearts. Since then, Sebastian never left Savannah's side, except for when she was at work.

"Pretty good, Sebastian?" Savannah questioned when she saw Sebastian gently nudge his empty plate out of the way and then rolled over onto his back, purring very loudly.

"I guess so" Savannah chuckled to herself as she reached over and rubbed Sebastian's furry belly, feeling the rumbling of his purr grow increasingly louder.

"I'm full. Do you want the rest of my meal?" Savannah questioned as she poured her half glass of milk into Sebastian's bowl, which he quickly rolled over and lapped it up.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Savannah stated as she stood up and walked to her bedroom, Sebastian was following closely behind her.

Savannah stretched and yawned as she pulled off all of her clothes and tossed them into a pill on the floor. The only thing she had left on was a black tank top and a pair of cotton underwear. As she climbed into her king size bed, she felt Sebastian jump up onto one side of the bed and crawl under the covers. Savannah always got a kick out of Sebastian because; he slept like a human with his head on the pillows and the rest of his body under the blankets. As she laid down under the covers, she felt Sebastian's purr motor go into over-drive as he lulled himself to sleep, which also worked for Savannah. Pretty soon they were both sleeping very soundly.

Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. All the information that I gave on Sebastian's height and weight can happen. I did a little bit of research on jaguars before putting the information in so this way the story would be more believable. If anyone would like information on the jaguar species, I would be glad to provide the information in which I got mine. The jaguars are on the endangered species list because they are hunted for their fur coats by poachers. Most of them are studied in zoos because they are so rare to find in their own natural environment. I don't own a jaguar (car or cat) but, I would love to have one of each in the future. LOL!


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4: Nightmares

As Savannah lay quietly in bed, trying to fall asleep, she heard the sound of a gun shot going off…twice. Quickly, she bolted out of bed and looked outside her bedroom window. Sebastian was pacing back and forth across the porch, wanting to be let inside. Savannah walked softly down the carpeted stairs and into the living room.

She almost screamed when she saw her mother and father lying in a pool of their own blood. Each of them had a gun shot wound to the head. Placing a hand over her mouth, Savannah started to walk towards the kitchen door but was grabbed by her upper arm and slung down onto the floor.

Looking up, she saw two men dressed in black and was about to scream before they put duct tape over her mouth. One of them tied her hands behind her back while the other one pulled out a knife and began to cut her night shirt off of her. Hot tears flowed from her eyes as she watched one of them loom over her and then rape her. She felt the pain tear through her body as each of them took turns using her for their own gratification. After they had finished, one of the men took his gun and shot her in the chest.

"NO!" Savannah screamed as her nightmare ended and she woke up, thrashing around in her bed.

Savannah grabbed her chest as she tried to still her rapidly beating heart. Sebastian was immediately at her side as she pulled her knees up to her chest and began to rock herself. Her tears flowed fast and hot down the sides of her face. Her whole body shook as it remembered the brutal attack on her parents and herself.

"I'm okay, Sebastian" Savannah's voice was shaky as she attempted to walk to the bathroom.

As soon as she reached the bathroom, Savannah turned the cold water on and splashed her face and neck. After she cooled her face and neck down, she grabbed a towel off of the towel rack beside the sink and wiped her face off. She looked over and saw Sebastian sitting down on his haunches as he watched her.

She opened up her medicine cabinet and pulled out her medicine which was meant for her panic attacks. Shakily, she opened the bottle and shook out a tablet. Turning on the faucet, she placed the pill in her mouth and cupped her hands under the running water. After getting enough water into her hands, she moved her cupped hands to her mouth and drank the water.

"Meow" Sebastian said as he sat there and stared at his mistress with his head cocked to one side, as if questioning her to make sure she was going to be alright.

"One of these nights, Sebastian, we'll get a decent night's sleep" Savannah said as she rubbed his head and then walked back into her bedroom.

Pulling back the covers, Sebastian and Savannah climbed back into bed but, neither one of them went back to sleep. They were both worn out after having so many restless nights together for the past eight years. The incident happened when Savannah was only seventeen and Sebastian was two at the time. Since that horrible night, neither one of them slept very well. Savannah didn't sleep because the nightmares came every single night and Sebastian didn't sleep well because he was awakened by his mistress.

"Meow" Sebastian stated as he began to lick himself as though his fur was out of place.

"How about we just get up and go make some pancakes with maple syrup?" Savannah asked as she looked over at Sebastian, who looked up at her with his tongue partially sticking out because she had caught him in the middle of his grooming session.

"You silly fur ball" Savannah laughed as she gently grasped the tip of Sebastian tongue, letting him know to put his tongue back in his mouth.

He gave a big yawn as he stretched and jumped out of bed. Savannah walked along side him until they reached the kitchen. She let him outside and saw that the sun still had not risen. Looking over at the stove clock, she saw that it was four in the morning.

"Time to make the donuts" Savannah laughed as she recalled that old Ducan Donuts commercial.

She started up a pot of coffee and mixed together all the ingredients together and began to cook the pancakes on a skillet. She saw Sebastian slink his way into the kitchen, closing the door behind him with his tail. He sat patiently beside Savannah as she finished the pancakes and placed four plate-size pancakes on a plate for Sebastian. After pouring on the syrup, she placed Sebastian plate onto the floor and grabbed herself four silver dollar size pancakes. They both ate quietly as they watched the sun rise from the kitchen.

"Well, looks like another fun day in paradise" Savannah stated as she sipped her coffee and laughed as Sebastian licked the plate clean. If it was one thing that he enjoyed more than anything else in the world, it was pancakes and syrup. Make that lots of syrup.

"Meow" Sebastian gave his questioning glance as he gazed up at his mistress while she finished off her coffee and pancakes.

"We're going to be expecting company around lunch time. But, until then, we have five acres worth of field to get plowed and a fence that needs to be fixed" Savannah stated with sigh.

She wasn't to sure of how Kai or Sebastian were going to feel about each other. Sebastian was not the type of creature that liked another male species around. But, then again, Kai wasn't exactly the normal kind of male. He looked human enough but, there was something about him that wasn't completely human and Savannah could not place her finger on it.

"Here you go, big boy" Savannah stated as she poured a quart of milk into Sebastian's bowl and set it down on the floor for him. While Sebastian happily drank his milk, Savannah grabbed another cup of coffee and drank it down. All the while, she thought about the list of chores that needed to be done and the guest that was coming for a visit.

Well, how is it so far. I know it's kind of a little on the bland side for now. Hopefully, I'll be able to spice it up in a couple more chapters.


	5. Two Tales

Chapter 5: Two Tales

As soon as the sun rose, Savannah got dressed into a pair of black denim shorts and a blue one piece bathing suit. She was actually hoping to get some coloring while she worked outside.

"Come on, Sebastian. Time to work" Savannah cheerfully stated as she tied her shoes and then walked out the door, Sebastian followed closely behind her.

She walked out to the barn, which was located next to the house and opened up the two large sliding doors. Inside, was a large tractor that had a plow on the back end and a bucket on the front end. It was about two years old and still looked brand new because, she very rarely used it. She could actually count on one hand the amount of times she had used the tractor.

"Come on boy" Savannah stated as she climbed up onto the tractor and then patted the seat next to her. Sebastian immediately jumped up and sat down beside her. She started up the tractor and began to plow the five acres of field. Overgrown field would be more like it.

It took most of the morning to get the field plowed and Savannah was getting ready to change the plow out for the field rake when she heard Sebastian start to growl in the direction of the house. Placing a hand on her forehead, shielding the noon-time sun out of her eyes, and looking in the direction of the house. She gasped when she saw Kai sitting on the roof.

"Good afternoon, little fox" Kai pleasingly stated as he jumped down from the roof and onto the ground, only to be greeted by a massive black feline with its fangs bared.

"Sebastian, behave. Kai's a guest" Savannah reprimanded and Sebastian turned his head on the direction of his mistress's voice.

"Meow" was all he said.

"Come here, Sebastian. Don't worry, Kai, he won't hurt you" Savannah reassured and watched as Kai somewhat relaxed but, never took his eyes off of the big cat.

"What is that?" Kai questioned as he watched the black cat saunter over to Savannah and then sat down on its haunches, right beside her. Kai had to laugh at the cat's behavior and over-protectiveness towards Savannah.

"Sebastian is a black leopard. He's very rare and special" she stated as she placed a hand on top of Sebastian's head and scratched his ear.

"Oh, it's a man-eating fur ball with legs" Kai chuckled as he maintained his distance.

"Oh no! Sebastian doesn't eat raw meat at all. He likes it cooked to the point of being well done but not burnt. Except for the occasional frog and small rodent that he catches. Plus, he also loves pancakes and syrup" Savannah laughed as she sensed Kai's nervousness about being near a creature that was about as big as him.

"Cooked meat and pancakes?" Kai questioned as he hesitantly took a few steps toward Savannah and was surprised when the cat didn't make a move to stop him.

"Well trained fur ball" Kai commented when he finally crossed the fifteen feet of distance between himself and Savannah.

"He's not a fur ball" Savannah smiled as soon as Kai was within three feet of her.

"Meow" Sebastian stated as he lay down next to Savannah's feet.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say he's hairless" Kai chuckled as he looked down at Sebastian, who seemed to be oblivious to everything around him.

"You do have a point there. Are you hungry? I was just getting ready to make lunch when you showed up. Care to join us?" Savannah asked as she started to walk towards the house, Sebastian following closely behind.

"Yes, lunch would be wonderful" Kai stated as he trailed behind Savannah and her "man-eating fur ball" but, maintained his distance. He didn't trust that feline as far as he could throw it.

"How about some tuna fish sandwiches and egg salad?" Savannah asked as she walked into the house and immediately poured Sebastian a quart of milk into his bowl, which he greedily drank up.

"Come on in and have a seat" Savannah cheerfully stated as she watched Kai duck his head to come through the door.

"How much does he eat?" Kai asked when he saw two huge bowls on the floor. One of which was for drinking out of and the other had to be for food.

"Well, he eats about five pounds of normal food a day plus about a gallon of milk. That does not include anything that he catches outside and when he drinks from the stream on the property" Savannah laughed as she pulled out a large steak for Sebastian, and three cans of tuna fish. She also pulled out a dozen eggs and placed them into a pot of water to boil on the stove.

"Okay, strange oversized fur ball" Kai stated as he wandered into the living room with Sebastian following closely behind him, purring the whole time.

As he entered the living room, he saw many pictures hanging on the wall. He also saw several pf his good friend Alex and his forever mate/wife Carrie. _So, Savannah is his granddaughter. This makes her Melissa's great granddaughter. Melissa's going to love that and so isn't Varick._ Kai thought to himself as he looked at each of the pictures and then looked down at Sebastian, who was looking up at him from a sitting position. Sebastian had his head cocked to one side and stared at Kai, as though he was trying to figure out who and what Kai was.

Kai held out his hand to Sebastian and allowed the large feline to smell him. To Kai's amazement, Sebastian eagerly moved his head into Kai's hand, begging to be scratched. Kai accepted the idea of petting Sebastian and rubbed the big cat's head, which Kai received a very long and very loud purr for.

"Lunch is ready" Savannah stated as she walked into the living room and saw Sebastian and Kai becoming fast friends.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the many times she brought a guy home to meet Sebastian and they ran from her large cat. The way she looked at was love her and love her cat. They were not going to be separated for any man.

"Okay, we're coming" Kai stated as he pulled the two hoses that led into his mask and was getting ready to pull it off when he saw Savannah look at him, cautiously.

"Please, do not scream. My looks are not human but, I will not harm you" Kai calmly stated and watched as Savannah nodded her head.

He pulled of his mask and she gasped, softly. He knew that he was not human and that his looks frightened many humans, including this one. But, her fear didn't last long before she regained her composure and walked back into the kitchen, insisting he follow her, which he didn't have a problem with.

They ate in silence, except for Sebastian. Kai stood on one side of the kitchen and Savannah stood on the other side. They were both waiting for the other one to break the silence and nervous tension that hummed between them. Finally, Kai broke the silence.

"Do you know where your grandfather and grandmother are at?" he asked, hoping that she could lead him in the right direction.

"I wish I did. I haven't seen Grandpa Alex and Grandma Carrie in almost twenty years. I haven't even received a letter from them. I know they are not dead because grandpa and I were very close. But, I have also moved since the last time. As you have probably figured out. When was the last time you heard from him?" Savannah asked as she took a sip of milk.

"The last time I spoke with Alex was about six months ago. Then, there was nothing. He spoke to me about his son being killed and his granddaughter. But, he didn't say much more. He said that some people had been following him around and they were poking around into his business. I went to the coordinates that he said he was at and found nothing. The place was demolished. It looked as though it had been broken into. I remembered he told me about your whereabouts and that if I couldn't get in touch with him to seek you out. So, I have" Kai solemnly stated.

"Why didn't he call me or tell me what was going on?" Savannah questioned. She was on the verge of wanting to strangle someone and Kai might be that someone if he didn't start coming up with some answers.

"He had to disappear because, you see, he doesn't age like a human. His whole entire structure had been altered. For every twenty years that goes by, he only ages one year. He is almost immortal, so to speak. Humans fear what they do not understand" Kai stated as he placed his plate into the sink, which closed the gap between them.

"But I am family. I should have been the first to know what was going on" Savannah was hysterical as she looked up at Kai and started to shake.

"Then you would have been put in harm's way. He did not wish for you to be hurt" Kai stated as he placed his hands onto he shoulders and drew her into his embrace, trying to sooth her anger at being lied to. He couldn't blame her, she had never been told the truth her entire life about her family.

"Oh, so I guess everyone thinks I am not capable of taking care of myself" Savannah cried as she allowed Kai to pull her into his arms. It had been so long since anyone had been there to comfort her when she was feeling down. Other than Sebastian, she didn't have anyone else. Now, at least for a temporary basis, she had Kai. She didn't want him as a lover or anything, she just wanted to be held.

"Now, I think you know that is not true" Kai reassured her as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the living room.

He sat down on the couch, with Savannah in his lap and gently rocked her the way Melissa had done for him during one of his sad days. Melissa was the mother he had always wanted but never had until he met Alex. He could recall the first time he had met Melissa and how easily she had won his trust by being kind and gentle. He was about three hundred years old and one of the stronger Yautja had been beating him up. Alex, Bashera, and Tanaka were not about to stand for that and put that Yautja in his place. After that, they helped Kai back to Melissa. She immediately took over the mother role and nursed him back to health. She rocked him when he started to feel bad and fed him when he was hungry. Melissa literally spoiled him rotten and he loved it.

It took almost a week for him to recover from his injuries but, he did. During that time, three younger ooman females had fashioned him a new leg and surgically implanted it onto him, with his consent. It took a while but, in no time he was walking around without any crutches. Varick, Bashera, Tanaka, and Alex worked with Kai every single day until he was finally the way he should have been from the start. He stood almost seven feet tall and weighed nearly three hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle.

Kai watched as Sebastian came wandering in and lay his head down on top of Kai's feet. He was about to wonder what the large feline had in mind but, gave up when the cat started rubbing his face on Kai's feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai questioned as he looked down at Sebastian, who seemed very content and purred very loudly.

"He's cleaning his face. Don't worry, he won't remove a toe or anything. He especially likes the smell of sweat" Savannah laughed as Kai tried to remove his foot from the adoring affection of Sebastian's face but, the big cat immediately used both paws and held his foot in position. Kai gave up and laid his head back against the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Could be worse" Savannah softy laughed as soon as she realized that she was sitting in Kai's lap. He had both of his arms wrapped around and yet, she was very content to stay like that. His arms felt warm on her legs and back. In fact, all of him felt warm, including his bare legs. If it wasn't for his loin cloth being there, she would have been in trouble.

"That's very true" Kai stated as he looked at her.

All of a sudden, Sebastian leapt onto the couch and lay down on top of them both, purring very happily. He rolled over onto his back and stretched across them. Savannah and Kai both rubbed Sebastian's belly. They also laughed at each other. It was the first time that either one of them had been completely happy or laughing over nothing.

"So, do want to have dinner and spend the night in the guest bedroom?" Savannah asked as she leaned back against the arm of the couch and Kai's arm.

"I don't think I have much of choice in this matter" Kai chuckled as he felt her bare skin touch his arm and he enjoyed it.

This was the first time in his life that a female had touched him and he actually wanted to do more than just touch. He didn't want to just mate for the ease of his own aches, he wanted her entire being. But, he was unsure if she could handle him and his desires. But, he also wanted her and her desires. He knew he would have to ask Varick and Melissa how they handled each other because, Varick was so large and Melissa was so small but, she was a lot bigger than Savannah. But, there would be time enough for romance later after the mystery was solved on Alex's wherabouts.

"Okay, I'll make grilled chicken with all the fixings" Savannah stated as she tried to read into Kai's mind and found that he was thinking the same thing she was but, she didn't want to be the one who acted. She wanted Kai to make the first move but, she knew it would have to wait until they got to know each other a lot better. Right now, she was just content being held in a true gentleman's arms who also liked her cat.


	6. Sunset Dinner

Chapter 6: Sunset Dinner

Kai, Sebastian, and Savannah all decided to eat outside on the back porch. Kai helped to set up the table and chairs while Savannah prepared dinner. She decided to do barbecued chicken, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob. Everything was cooking on the grill and all she had to do was wait.

Savannah, on occasion, would glance over at Kai, who was rough housing around with Sebastian in the freshly plowed field. She smiled to herself as she thought about how primal and cat-like they both were. She was beginning to think that she might actually have found the man that she was destined to fall in love with and who obviously held a lot of affection for her and her cat.

She had to laugh when they decided to play hide and seek with each other. She thought they were evenly matched. Both had a good sense of smell. Both could blend in with their surroundings. Both were fast. Both could sense everything that was in their area.

"Meow" Sebastian said as he pounced on top of Kai but, Kai moved quickly to avoid the blow of the large feline.

"That's it, fur ball, your hide is mine" Kai stated as he took off after Sebastian, determined to catch the cat for being able to sneak up on him without Kai's knowledge. He was surprised when Sebastian outran him through the open field and then turned around, causing Kai to fall into the stream.

"Ha ha ha" Savannah laughed as soon as she saw Kai stand up with water dripping off of him.

"Just you wait, little fox, you're next" Kai was a little disappointed in himself because, Sebastian had actually tricked him.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my sneakers" Savannah was trying to taunt him as she stepped off the porch and onto the ground.

"You better be because, I plan on catching you and dumping you into the water, little fox" Kai stated very coolly as he strode towards the Savannah with the sole purpose in mind to dump her into the stream.

"Uh, Kai, what are you doing?" Savannah nervously asked when she saw Kai heading in her direction at a pace that was amazingly fast.

"I just told you" Kai said as he quickened his pace towards her. He was determined to get even with her.

"Oh shit!" Savannah yelped when she realized that he meant to catch her and actually dump her into the stream that he had just come out of.

As quickly as she could, she ran and he pursued her. She laughed when he tried to grab her and she dodged his arm, which made him fall forward. But, he quickly regained his composure and was going after her again. Savannah thought that she had finally gotten far enough a head of Kai that she could slow down a little bit. But, just as she thought of it, Savannah tripped over a rock and fell forward. Kai was immediately on top of Savannah and began to tickle her.

"Now, who has the advantage?" Kai asked with a laugh as he pinned her arms above her head and sat down on her waist but, was very cautious not to use his full weight for fear that he could easily hurt her.

"I don't know, who" Savannah laughed as she watched Kai loom over the top of her. She hadn't felt this happy in years and she was relishing this moment that she prayed would never end.

"You know" Kai stated with a chuckle when he realized that she was joking around with him.

Kai released Savannah's arms and placed a hand on either side of her shoulders, on the ground. He felt her tiny hands slide up his muscular arms and come to rest on his broad shoulders. He could see the apprehension in her green eyes as he leaned over and buried his face into her unbound hair. Gently, he began to nip the side of her neck and was pleased when she moaned. Her breathing started to become erratic as one of his hands slide down her side and came to rest on one of her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Meow" Sebastian stated as he placed a massive paw on Kai's back.

"Thanks Sebastian for reminding me. Our dinner might burn if I don't get back over there and check on it" Savannah stated nervously as she pulled herself out from under Kai and then walked awkwardly back to the porch.

"Meow" Sebastian said as he looked at Kai with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You did that on purpose" Kai softly growled at Sebastian who merely lay down and rolled over, as though he were laughing.

Kai exhaled heavily as he stood up and looked at Savannah who was setting the table. He involuntarily groaned when he watched her lean over and the top part of her breasts was revealed to him. Now he wished Alex had never told him about Savannah because, he was having a hard time keeping his body under control.

"Dinner's ready" Savannah called out to Kai, who was standing there staring at her. It felt odd to have a man watch her so intensely with a look that she had never seen another man have.

"Come on fur ball, let's go eat" Kai said to Sebastian, who immediately rolled over and followed Kai up onto the porch.

Kai sat down next to Savannah and ate dinner. He had to admit, the chicken had a very sweet taste to it. The potato needed a little bit of seasoning, which Savannah provided for him. The corn took a little bit of work but, Savannah showed him how to cut the corn off of the cob. Being that this was his first time eating barbecued food, he thought he did rather well and Savannah had definitely proven herself as an excellent cook. Just like the rest of the females in her blood-line.

"You are a very good cook" Kai stated as he watched a mysteriously yet satisfying glow light her face along with a tinge of blush.

"Thank you. It's been a long time since I cooked for anyone other than myself and Sebastian" Savannah softly stated as she smiled at Kai, her eyes softening as her smile touched her green eyes.

"You're welcome" Kai started to say, "Look, a red sky."

"It's beautiful" Savannah started to say, "Do you want to know what is said about a red sky?"

"I would love to" Kai honestly stated as he gazed into Savannah's almond-shaped eyes with his dark golden colored ones.

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning" Savannah repeated an old tale that her mother had once told her a long time ago.

"Which means?" he asked as he took hold of her hands and looked intently at her.

"It means that for the next twelve hours, the weather is going to be good if there is a red sky at night. But, if there's a red sky during the morning, there's going to be some bad weather. About ninety percent of the time it's correct" Savannah softly chuckled as she became lost in Kai's eyes.

"Makes sense to me" Kai purred as he brought both of Savannah's hands up to his mandibles and gently nipped them.

"I thought so to when I first heard it from my mother many years ago" Savannah confided as she felt his mandibles against the backside of her hand.

She could electricity dancing on her skin where ever he touched her and she relished the feel of him but, she was still afraid of him at the same time. It wasn't him, personally, it was just the fact that he was male and could possibly hurt her the way those men had almost eight years ago. She didn't want to have a repeat of what happened prior. _But, isn't this different? I know Kai. I didn't even know those men who took my parents away and then hurt me. But, still, one can never be too cautious especially with someone as big and very male as Kai. _Savannah thought as she lowered her eyes away from Kai's hypnotic glance before she decided to surrender herself to him.

"Are you okay?" Kai questioned when he saw a change come over Savannah. She became cold and distant. It was as though someone had doused her with below freezing water and extinguished all the fire that was in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'm going to take a bath and get some rest. Let me show you to the guest bedroom" Savannah softly stated as she removed her hands from Kai's and stood up. She needed to put some space between them before all of her good intentions went up in smoke. _He's just a friend of the family and nothing more. He can't be anything more than that. I won't allow it. I have been alone far to long to allow one man to come into my life and turn it upside down._

"Okay" Kai agreed but was a little confused by her actions. One minute she had stars in her eyes and the next minute she became scared.

"This way. Come on, Sebastian" Savannah tried to smile but inside, she trembled with fear.

"Meow" Sebastian stated as he followed closely behind his mistress, purring very loudly.

She walked down the hall and opened a door to the guest bedroom, which was directly across the hall from her bedroom. But, it was the only other bedroom in the house and she was thankful that it had its own bathroom. She hated the idea of a man being in her bathroom. She had finally arranged everything in her bathroom to be just the way she wanted it to be.

"Here's where you'll sleep tonight, Kai" Savannah softly stated as she showed him around the bedroom. It also had a king size bed, a massive dresser, night stand, and a huge walk-in closet. It was designed exactly like her room except hers was slightly larger to accommodate her computer desk.

"This is nice" Kai commented as he touched the blue cotton bed spread and then looked around the room. It was no where near as large as his room on board the ship but, it would suffice. It would take at least five of these guest bedrooms to match his room.

"Thank you. I'll be in the bath if you need me. Please make sure to knock so this way you won't scare the shit out of me. It will also give me time to throw a towel around myself" Savannah softly chuckled as she walked out of the room and into her own.

"Oh Sebastian, what have a I gotten myself into?" Savannah solemnly spoke as soon as she closed and locked the bathroom door.

"Meow" was all he said as he opened the linen closet up and pulled out a couple of towels for her.

Savannah trained him to help her out with some household tasks that didn't require hands. He normally opened doors that were inside the house. He could turn on the television and call her at work. She had her number and Shakira's number side by side on the phone pad. All he had to do was lift the phone up and press either option 1 or option 2. Then he would let out the loudest meow that he could and one of them would be there in less than thirty minutes.

"Thanks big fella" Savannah smiled as she sat down on the edge of the tub and started to run her bath water. She then leaned over and patted Sebastian on the head.

"Meow"

"I know. It's been a long day handsome" Savannah stated as she stripped out of her clothes and turned on some music. She heard the signature sound of "Aliyah" singing the song "Try Again".

"What would you do  
To get to me  
What would you say  
To have your way  
Would you give up  
Or try again  
If I hesitate  
To let you win  
Or would you be yourself  
Or play your role  
Tell all the boys  
Or keep it low  
If I say no  
Would you turn away  
Or play me off  
Or would you stay  
_Chorus"_

Savannah slid into the warm bath water and allowed the music to carry her mind away. At least for a temporary basis. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of the music, trying to drown out the nagging voice inside her head that was telling her that Kai was the one for her. She didn't want to hear it because, she knew it was the truth. She had seen it in his eyes.  
"If at first you don't succeed  
Dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again  
If at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try again  
Dust yourself off and try again"

Opening her eyes, she looked down at her wrists and didn't like what she saw. She could see the scars from previous suicide attempts on her wrists. The criss-cross marks stood out like a sore thumb and were unmistakable. Of course, she hadn't tried that in about a year, which was about the time she found a new therapist who finally put her on some medication to calm her frazzled nerves.  
"I'm into you,  
You into me  
But I cant let it go  
So easily  
Not 'til I see  
What this could be  
Be eternity  
Or just a week  
You know, our chemistry  
Is off the chain  
Is perfect now  
But will it change  
This aint a yes  
This aint a no  
Just do your thang  
We'll see how it goes...ohhh"

Savannah looked over at Sebastian and began to question herself as to when she came to care about any man, except for Sebastian. But, he was a completely different story. He was her protector and loyal guard cat. She had nothing to fear from him, except a huge hairball.  
"If at first you don't succeed  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
You can dust it off and try it again  
If at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try it again  
Dust yourself off and try it again"

"Oh Sebastian, what am I to do?" Savannah asked as she tried to push all thoughts of Kai aside and tried to think about how warm the water was.  
_Hook_  
"If you don't wanna throw it all away  
Might be shy on the first date  
What about the next date  
huh, huh, huh, huh  
If you don't wanna throw it all away  
You might be buggin' on the first date

But what about the next date  
um, um, um, um"

"Oh! To hell with it! Why does Kai affect me so damn much?" Savannah tried to refrain from screaming her thoughts aloud. She didn't want to let Kai know what and who see was thinking about while she tried to bathe.

As she slid down into the water, allowing it to come up to her neck, she started to try to remember her grandfather. She recalled that he had the kindest blue eyes and the blackest hair she had ever seen. She also remembered that he was very young the last time she saw him. He didn't look older than thirty and yet he was suppose to be her grandfather. Come to think of it, her grandmother looked to be about the same age. She had blond hair and brown eyes.

As Savannah washed her long hair, she thought about everything that needed to be completed tomorrow. She still had the field to rake, a barn to paint, and fences to repair. She felt swamped but, was contemplating asking Kai for his assistance. She was pretty sure that he would help her out, if she asked.

As soon as she finished washing her hair, Savannah stepped out of the tub and wrapped a large green towel around her. Grabbing a large paddle brush, she began to brush all the tangles out of her hair and started to sing.

"No more sadness  
I wanna be the one to make you happy  
I wanna be the one to give you hope  
But in these days of conscious living  
We've got to take it slow  
You can't be sure of who you've met  
You just don't know what you might get  
Cause in these crazy times we're living  
Love can turn into regret  
But you, could be the one to change my point of view  
It's all up to you,  
Give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy now  
There'll be days when things go wrong  
I'll be there to make you strong  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy  
I wanna find a place where dreams can happen  
I wanna find a love who'll take me there  
And in your eyes I see a vision  
That makes me want to care  
And if two people both agree  
That only love can set them free  
Then together let us make a world  
Of which others only dream, ..  
And you can be the one to make it all come true  
So what you gonna do  
I'll give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy now  
There'll be days when things go wrong  
I'll be there to keep you strong  
Gonna make you happy, Make you happy now  
Some days the sun don't wanna shine  
And I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
Gonna make you happy, happy  
I ain't the kind to be untrue  
Wanna spend my life with you, ..  
Gonna make you happy, ..  
Make you happy Yeah  
Make you happy Gonna make you happy  
Make you happy Make you feel so good  
Make you happy Happy in love  
Make you happy Love without the pain  
Make you happy Light beyond the rain  
Make you happy Gonna make you feel so good  
Make you happy Happy  
Make you happy Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Make you happy  
It's all up to you  
I'll give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy now  
There'll be days when things go wrong  
I'll be there to keep you strong  
Gonna make you happy, make you happy now  
Some days the sun don't wanna shine  
And I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
Gonna make you happy, make you happy now  
I ain't the kind to be untrue  
Wanna spend my life with you, .  
Gonna make you happy yeah  
Make you happy yeah  
Be your love I wanna be your love  
Show you light beyond the rain  
So what ya gonna do  
I give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain" (Celine Dion-Gonna make you happy)

"Are you okay, little fox" Kai asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. He had heard her singing and thought there couldn't be a voice that sounded more beautiful than hers.

"Yeah, I'll be out in minute. Just have to get some clothes on" Savannah stated as she pulled on a pair of underwear and a tank top, which Sebastian had brought in just before she locked the bathroom door. Before unlocking the door, Savannah quickly grabbed a turquoise terry cloth bathrobe and put it on.

"About time, I thought you got lost in there" Kai joked as he looked at her. It was the first time he had ever seen a female in a bathrobe before and he was confused as to what kind of purpose it served.

"It's a robe. I use it when I have company because, I normally don't wear much clothing to bed when I am by myself" Savannah confessed as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She had never felt so brazen before in her entire life and now she felt so comfortable being around Kai that she could just tell him anything.

"Sounds…intriguing" Kai purred as he cupped Savannah's chin with his hands. He had never felt skin that was as soft as silk and it was driving him crazy.

"I'm going to bed. You should get some rest to" Savannah nervously stated as her body quivered, slightly, under Kai's gentle touch.

"Good night, little fox" Kai softly stated as he removed his hands from her face and walked back into his room.

"Wow" was all Savannah could say as she closed her door and removed her robe. Sebastian was already asleep when she climbed into bed. It didn't take her long before sleep came to her to.


	7. Love Me Tender

Chapter 7: Love Me Tender

Back on board the Star Ranger:

"My love, do you think we'll ever find Alex and Carrie?" Melissa asked as she rolled over in Varick's arms and curled up next to him.

"I'm sure we will, my forever mate" Varick softly stated as he began to nuzzle the delicate curve of Melissa's neck.

"You're being naughty again" Melissa giggled when she felt several of his dreadlocks land on her bare stomach.

"Only around you do I get this way" Varick growled as he nipped his way down to her bare breasts, suckling on one then moving over to the other one. He loved it when Melissa moaned and arched her back each time he touched a sensitive spot.

"Does this mean I am going to have to punish you?" Melissa purred as she felt Varick lower his head and start caress her bare stomach with his mandibles.

"Darling, you can do whatever you want with me but, please be gentle. I am very fragile" Varick mumbled as his hand slid the blankets off of Melissa's completely naked body.

"Ha! I doubt that very much" Melissa sarcastically purred as she slid her hands over Varick's bare shoulders and then slid them down his chest.

He growled loudly as Melissa caressed him, bringing his entire body to life. He knew she was teasing him a way that made him desire her more and he loved Melissa even more.

"I am. Do I have to prove it to you?" Varick questioned as he rolled back onto his knees and watched Melissa's eyes grow wide as she looked up at him, licking her lips.

"You're a mighty Yautja warrior who I am proud to call my forever mate" Melissa whispered as she sat up and moved her hands across his torso and then lower.

"Oh Lissa. I love it when you torture me in such a way" Varick growled as he felt her tiny hands stroke over his engorged erection. His purring grew increasingly louder as he tilted his head back.

"You like that, my love" Melissa questioned in a husky tone of voice as she moved to a kneeling position and then started to nibble his neck. She moved her mouth slowly over his bare flesh, which she received many purrs and growls from Varick. She loved the idea of having such power over a male but, he also could turn the tables on her just as easily.

"You don't have to ask me twice to know what I enjoy, Lissa" Varick growled in satisfaction as he pulled Melissa's body up against his. Her nipples were diamond hard as they pressed into his chest and he purred even louder when he moved his hand over her breast, which brought forth a moan out of Melissa.

"Oh Varick!" Melissa whimpered as she felt Varick lower his mouth and started to act like a baby who was starving and she was nourishment.

"Just wait. I'm planning on going all night and possibly all morning" Varick whispered as he lay Melissa back down onto the bed and started to caress every inch of her with his hands and then his mouth.

"Varick, you being very naughty" Melissa giggled as he rolled her over onto her stomach and then started to nip her buttocks.

"I do try" Varick said with a saucy chagrin as he slid his hand between her thighs. Then Varick heard Melissa groan with pleasure as he slid a finger up inside of her and used his thumb to massage her most sensitive spot.

"Oh, don't stop" Melissa was panting heavily as Varick continued to torture her body.

"I wasn't planning on it" Varick whispered as he pulled his finger out of her body and then lifted her body up until she was on all fours.

"Oh, you bad warrior" Melissa growled as she felt him impale the delicate folds of her body.

He was giving and she was receiving. Where he was hard, she was soft. It was the age old dance between male and female.

"You better believe it, Lissa" Varick groaned as he pulled out of her and then lay down on his back.

"And just what do you want?" Melissa joked as she moved over the top of him but, didn't allow him to impale her again. She wanted to tease him the way he had done to her.

"What do you think?" Varick coyly asked as he placed his hands on her hips and attempted to lower her onto his massive shaft but, she prevented him.

"I'm not to sure. Why don't you tell me?" Melissa teased as she felt the tip of him begging for entrance.

"By the Gods, Lissa, you know how to drive a warrior crazy" Varick growled in frustration as he tightened his grip on her hips.

"Good. Keeps you in line" Melissa smiled as she slowly lowered herself down onto Varick, whimpering as she felt him increase in size.

"If I live to be two thousand years old, I will never understand how it is that you can have so much control over me without even having to try" Varick groaned as he flexed his hips, pushing himself further inside Melissa's begging body.

"It's a female thing" Melissa moaned as she rocked her hips back and forth, tossing her head back when Varick slid his hands up her waist and cupped her breasts. She almost growled with pleasure when she felt the pads of his thumbs make delicate circles around her nipples, causing them to ache and sending ripples of excitement throughout her entire body.

"It must be" Varick purred loudly as he felt Melissa's tiny muscles tighten around him and her body becoming more moist. He knew she was on the verge of having her climax and he wasn't too far behind.

"Varick!" Melissa screamed as her climax hit her body in full force and she tossed her head back, allowing her long tiny braids to tickle Varick's thighs.

"Lissa!" Varick roared as he felt his own release and his seed spilled heavily into her body.

Melissa collapsed on top of Varick, trying to control her heavy breathing. He always knew how to touch her just right and she loved him even more for it.

"As I was saying earlier" Melissa started to say as she felt Varick's hand rub her spine, "Do you think Kai will find Alex?"

"I know for a fact that Kai has already found our great granddaughter, Savannah. So, I don't think it should be too long before Alex and Carrie are found. I hope" Varick spoke very softly as he pulled the covers over the top of himself and Melissa. He knew morning was coming soon and that they needed to get some rest.

"How in the world did you slip that information by me?" Melissa demanded as she gazed lovingly into his golden colored eyes.

"You must be losing your touch in your old age" Varick joked and then he felt Melissa playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"You're a whole hell of a lot older than I am, my Yautja warrior mate" Melissa laughed as she remembered that Varick actually had a ticklish spot just below where his rib cage ended.

"I am a brave and mighty warrior, Lissa. I thought you knew that or must I prove myself to you repeatedly until you finally relent" Varick seductively asked as he felt Melissa's hands stroking his chest and her mouth gently sucking on his neck.

"I think that you are going to have to prove yourself again" Melissa whispered as she slid her hands slowly down his ribs and continued nibbling on his neck. He was too intrigued by what she doing to realize that she had an ulterior motive.

"I'll be glad to oblige you, my love" Varick whispered into her coal black hair.

"Good boy, I always knew you would" Melissa stated calmly as soon as she reached the spot and with all the force that she could apply, Melissa tickled Varick.

"Lissa, you little sneaky devil" Varick could barely control his laughter as Melissa continued her onslaught. He roared with everything he had until finally he grabbed a hold of her wrists and pinned her beneath him.

"You better believe" Melissa started laughing when she saw the frustrated look in Varick's eyes.

"You'll pay dearly for that" Varick growled as he decides that turnabout was fair play.

For several hours they played around and mated at least two more times before the sun rose. That's when they heard a knock on their door.

"Hey mom. Dad. Time to get to work" Melody stated before heading towards the bridge.

"Thank the Gods that I am no longer in charge of this ship" Varick grumbled as he rolled off of Melissa and began to dress.

"Yeah but, we still have a mission to complete and that means finding Alex and Carrie before they are seriously hurt. Hopefully, we can persuade Savannah to join us" Melissa stated as she pulled on her loin cloth and a cropped tank top. Both were made out of leather.

"Then let us get ready to do some research" Varick cheerfully stated as he watched the way Melissa's hips swayed as she walked past him and opened the door. Seventy-five years of being legally mated to and she still had the power to make him beg.

"See anything you like?" Melissa saucily asked as she turned her head back at Varick.

"You but, I would not have the time to properly mate with you right now. Perhaps tonight I will show you how much of a mighty warrior I am" Varick jokingly threatened as he followed her.

"I'll be expecting you to fulfill your promise" Melissa stated as she wrapped an arm around Varick's waist and he did the same for her.

"You better believe it"

Thank you all for all of your reviews. In answer to Vee017 question, I haven't read anything on whether or not jaguars "meow" but, I do know that they are the only large bred of cat that doesn't "roar". I hope that helps you out. And, sorry about making you hungry and wanting an omelet. 


	8. Comfort Zone

Chapter 8: Comfort Zone

As Kai lay upon the floor, he thought about Savannah. His whole entire being was consumed with the tantalizing idea of being with her in every way. He liked her and her fur ball, Sebastian.

Rolling over onto his side, he groaned. He knew that the bed would probably be very comfortable but, he had spent so many years sleeping on cold floors that the idea of something soft to lay on didn't appeal to him.

Looking over towards the bathroom, he saw where he had deposited his clothes into one pile. He was lying completely nude upon the floor and the full moon was shining on him.

Kai rolled back onto his back and sighed heavily, knowing that where he wanted to be was someplace that he couldn't be unless she invited him there. Melissa has taught him well and made sure that he learned to respect females, no matter what race they were.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a loud thud from Savannah's room. Rising to a sitting position, he remained motionless until he heard it again along with the sound of Savannah screaming. He quickly stood and grabbed his loin cloth. As he raced to her room, he fastened his loin cloth in place.

"Savannah" Kai shouted but all he received as her screaming and more of that thumping noise. As soon as Kai opened Savannah's door, he saw her thrashing around on the bed and screaming in her sleep. He raced over to her and saw Sebastian leaning over her, trying to nudge her awake.

"Savannah. Savannah" Kai softly spoke as he shook her awake but, she immediately started to punch him.

"Savannah, it's me" Kai said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him as he sat down on the edge of her bed, feeling the mattress give under his weight. He cautiously pulled her into his lap and stroked the back of her head, enjoying the feel of her long silky hair.

"Kai?" Savannah groggily questioned as she looked up at him. It took her a moment to realize that he was holding her and that she was barely dressed.

"Yes, it's me" Kai soothing said as he held her close.

"You are going to have to let me up" Savannah whispered as she tried to slide out from his embrace.

"Why? Aren't you feeling better?" Kai questioned as he watched her slide out from his embrace and walk shakily towards the bathroom. _So, that's what she meant by wearing a robe. She barely has any clothes on. Wow, nice legs!_ Kai thought as he followed her into the bathroom and watched her pull a bottle out from the medicine cabinet above the sink. That's when he noticed the scars across her wrists. He had felt them but wasn't too sure of what they were.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he cocked his head to one side and pointed her wrists.

"I don't want to talk about it" Savannah became very defensive as she tried to open the bottle.

"I'm asking as a friend, what happened?" Kai was not about to let her back out of the discussion. He wanted answers as to why she obviously hurts herself.

"Why?" Savannah turned around and glared at Kai.

"I just told you. Besides, you might not need those if you talked about your problems" Kai softly stated as he pointed to the unopened bottle in her hand. He knew he was breaking down her defenses because, tears started to roll down her flushed cheeks.

Kai was immediately at her side and lifting her up into his arms. Swiftly, he carried Savannah back to her bed and climbed into her bed with Savannah still in his arms. Very carefully, Kai repositioned as few of the pillows and leaned back against them, holding Savannah as she continued to cry. He knew that once she was finished with her tears, she would tell him what was wrong.

It didn't take long for Savannah to finally calm down and tell Kai what had happened eight years ago. Sebastian even crawled over and laid his head on Savannah's lap. After she finished, Kai now understood why she turned away from him whenever he tried to romance her. She was afraid that he would do the same thing to her as those mysterious men had done.

"I am not like those foolish males. I would treasure you, little fox" Kai admitted to her.

"I know you would, Kai. I just fear being hurt again" Savannah yawned and squirmed a little, trying to make herself more comfortable.

"Savannah?" Kai questioned but, when he looked down, he saw that she had fallen back asleep in his arms. Sebastian had crawled back over to his side of the bed.

"I care for you, little fox" Kai whispered as he slid himself under the blankets with Savannah curled up next to him. He very quietly removed his loin cloth and dropped it on the floor. He knew she would be shocked by this is in the morning but, he always slept in the nude. It was something he had done since he was little and he was a grown warrior now and was not about to change his habits.

A few minutes later, Sebastian laid his head on Kai's side and began to purr. Kai kept one arm firmly wrapped around Savannah and laid another arm around Sebastian. He felt Sebastian's purr grow louder.

"Now I know how a sardine feels" Kai softly chuckled as he closed his eyes and quickly fell into a blissful sleep.


	9. Rude Awakening

Chapter 9: Rude Awaking

Savannah groaned when she heard the alarm clock go off with its annoying beeping sounds and that's when she realized Kai had his massive arms wrapped around her. She was in sock at the fact that he had spent the night holding her. Then she saw Sebastian's head lying on top of Kai.

She was still trying to figure out how to get out of Kai's embrace to turn the clock off when his fist came down on top of the unsuspecting clock and destroyed it. Savannah burst into a giggle fit after she saw the poor clock pieces fly and then fall onto the floor.

"Something amusing, little fox?" Kai groggily asked as he pulled Savannah's body closer to his.

"I take it that you're not a morning person" Savannah laughed and then she gasped when she realized that Kai wasn't wearing anything.

"Something wrong?" Kai questioned and then discovered that her legs were tangled up with his. She had one leg wedged between his and the other one was thrown over his hip.

"I shouldn't have to state the obvious" Savannah pointed down, indicating the fact that Kai was naked.

"I have slept this way for many years and I have no intention of changing" Kai stated as he untangled his legs from Savannah's and then sat up, allowing the blankets to pool in his lap. That's when he heard Savannah gasp. He knew what she saw and he really was not up for explaining it.

"What happened?" Savannah softly questioned as she sat up and then tentatively touched several of the healed scars on Kai's back.

"They're whip marks" Kai coldly stated, not wanting to remember all the pain that he had endured during his youth before he became a warrior.

"Why?" Savannah questioned as she positioned herself behind Kai and then gently pulled him back. He leaned back into her arms and laid his head against her breasts.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked as he felt her arms wrap around him, her long red hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back, creating a veil.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know" Savannah started to say, "Besides, I told you my problems and what happened to me. I think you telling me about your past is only fair."

"Alright, you've got a point" Kai softly stated as he began to play with a lock of Savannah's hair, enjoying the silky texture of it, before gently grasping one of her hands and then rubbing his mandibles across the backside.

"Alright you, start talking" Savannah stated as she felt her body start turning to liquid as he caressed her hand.

"Okay" Kai mumbled as he began to relate the entire from his birth to now.

Kai told of Savannah of how he was born with only one leg. That he was forced into slavery and bullied by others. His mother rejected him and refused to believe that he was her son. He also spoke of how many times he had gone to bed hungry and how he used to get scrap pieces of food, which was barely enough to even start to fill is stomach. He also spoke of Alex and how they met. He spoke of Melissa and Varick. He also spoke of the baby that Melissa was soon to have when he met her. He even told Savannah that Melissa had twins, one boy and one girl. The girl's name was Nova and the boy's name was Kanoa. He also explained his entire mission and that all of Savannah's remaining family members were here.

"So, they're all here looking for Alex and Carrie?" Savannah asked, making sure she understood everything.

"Correct" Kai softly stated as he watched Sebastian jump off of the bed and walk out of the room.

"So, who are all my family members?" Savannah questioned.

"Well, you have Varick and Melissa. They're your great grandparents. Then you have Melody and Tanaka. They're your grandfather's sister and her mate. Then there's Bashera and Mara. Bashera is Alex's cousin and Mara is Bashera's mate. I have already told you about Nova and Kanoa. Then you have Melody and Tanaka's four children. Two sets of twins. One set is male and the other is female. The boys are Dimitri and Dionysus. The girls are Aurora and Anastasia. Bashera and Mara are expecting their first child in about six months. The way Mara put it was that she was "waiting for Bashera to get his wild hair out of his ass before deciding to settle down" Kai chuckled.

"Wow. I always thought I was alone in the world and I now I have a family. A very large family that I never knew anything about" Savannah sighed as she began to gently rub Kai's shoulders, which produced a very loud "purr" from Kai.

"Was that you?" Savannah questioned when she heard a purring sound that sounded like Sebastian but he wasn't in the room.

"Yes" Kai admitted.

"You mean to tell me is that you can actually purr like a cat" Savannah was almost speechless.

"I do so only when something makes me happy and what you are doing is making me very happy" Kai stated as he turned around to face Savannah, being very careful to keep the blanket in place over his nudity. He was not up for frightening Savannah with his immense size.

"Oh" Savannah was almost breathless when she realized what Kai meant and then lowered her eyes. She then realized that when Kai moved, he had accidentally pulled the blanket off of her lower body, revealing her naked legs and her underwear. She could feel the blush climbing up her body under his golden gaze and it sent a thrill throughout her entire body.

"You do not need to lower your eyes to me, little fox" Kai softly stated as he gently pulled Savannah into his lap. He was expecting her to protest but, there wasn't any.

"I didn't mean to" Savannah whispered as she felt his powerful legs under her bottom, along with a slight evidence of his arousal. She hadn't expected him to actually be partially erect because, they hadn't even done anything except talk. But, there it was, plain as day.

"I know" Kai whispered as he began to nuzzle the pale ivory column of her neck. He heard her gasp but, became unsure when she began to squirm.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that" Kai stated as he pulled away from her.

"You have nothing to be sorry" Savannah started to say, "I was actually enjoying that."

"I thought you weren't. I'm sorry. I am not used to human reactions" Kai confessed as he gently rubbed the lower part of her spine with his claws.

"Nor do I know your ways but, maybe we can learn together" Savannah smiled at Kai and then slowly placed her lips on his neck, licking the skin which brought forth a loud purr.

"Little fox, are you sure you want me to mate with you?" Kai questioned as he slid his hand up her shirt and cupped the fullness of her breast. He heard her moan and her back arched against his hand. That's when he realized that he was going to need some advice from Varick. He was not prepared for the mating rituals of ooman females, especially one that he wants to take as a forever mate.

"Not right now. I am not ready to go that far just yet" Savannah stated as she felt Kai remove his hand from her breast.

"I must get back to my ship and check everything out" Kai softly stated, needing to place some distance between them before his male hormones got out of hand. Plus, he also needed to get some advice on this matter.

"Okay. So, uh, will you be by later on tonight?" Savannah questioned as she watched Kai keep a firm hold on the blankets as he reached down for his loin cloth.

"If you wish" Kai said as he looked at Savannah.

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you here or if I didn't like you" Savannah giggled as she watched Kai struggle to keep the blankets in place while trying to put his loin cloth on.

"I'll turn my head if that will make it easier for you" Savannah stated as she turned her head towards the window but, she caught a glimpse of Kai in the dresser mirror as he stood up. Her eyes grew wide when she saw how massive his partial erection was.

"Thank you. Now I must go" Kai stated as he leaned over and nuzzled Savannah's neck, which brought forth a soft moan. That's when he picked up an unfamiliar scent off of her body. It was sweet and delicate and very intoxicating. He had to get out of there before he did something that he knew he would regret.

"Okay. See ya tonight" Savannah whispered as she watched Kai walk out of the bedroom and then she heard the backdoor close.

"Wow!" Savannah exclaimed as she remembered the tingling sensation that Kai had created inside of her body. That's when she realized that his skin smelled different. It smelled heavy and very musky. And it just started smelling like that when he started to obtain his erection.

"Sebastian, let's go have breakfast" Savannah stated cheerfully when she saw Sebastian poke his head around the corner.

"Meow"

Well, it took me a while to get this chapter up because I have computer classes first thing in the morning. I don't think any of the guys or the teacher would approve of me writing about this stuff during school hours on the computer system. But, I did take many pages worth of notes during break times. But, I wish to thank everyone for all of their reviews. If it wasn't for all of the reviews I don't think I would have much inspiration. Chapter 10 should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow. That one, everyone should get a laugh out of.


	10. Birds and the Bees

Chapter 10: Birds and the Bees

Kai had it all planned out on how he was going to ask Varick about ooman females and their mating rituals but, he was nervous about asking. He wasn't sure if Varick would approve of him mating with his great granddaughter, Savannah. It was obvious that Savannah had a lot of feelings for him but, was it enough for her to want to become his forever mate. Kai had so many doubts that were lingering around in his mind, until he saw Varick and Bashera walking down one of the corridors towards the bridge of the ship.

"Varick. May I ask you a question?" Kai asked as he caught up with them.

"Of course" Varick said, wondering what was on Kai's mind.

"It's about ooman females and their mating habits" Kai softly asked which made Bashera stop dead in his tracks and almost start laughing, until Varick roared at him.

"Bashera! Put a piece of hard meat in it!" Varick roared before he looked back at Kai.

"What specifically do you want to know about it?" Varick questioned and feeling a bit unprepared for it. He never had to explain ooman rituals before but, then again, Kai was the type who was very shy when it came to females.

"Everything" Kai blurted out.

"Um…I don't think I'm the one you should be asking" Varick could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat because; he wasn't sure how to explain ooman females. He just knew what Melissa enjoyed and they discovered that on their own.

"Perhaps I could help" Melissa smiled as she came around the corner carrying several books.

"That's a wonderful idea. Let an ooman female teach you about ooman females" Varick stated as left the scene with Bashera not to far behind.

"What is Varick's problem?" Kai asked as he looked down at Melissa, feeling a bit sheepish over asking about mating rituals.

"Varick is not very good at explaining certain things and one of them is the art of making love or mating" Melissa stated with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend him" Kai swallowed hard and felt very embarrassed by his question.

"Don't worry about it. I think somehow he'll get over it" Melissa laughed as she took Kai by the hand and led him towards the medical lab where she could have better lighting so she could give Kai an anatomy lesson. She knew Mara and Melody were down there and they would gladly put their two cents worth in.

"What are those books for?" Kai questioned.

"I'm going to give you an anatomy lesson on ooman females along with a sexual education on them" Melissa said with a grin as she hand the books to Kai, which he looked at the titles and became very confused.

"Karma Sutra and the Joy of Sex. I don't get it" Kai asked as he walked into the medical lab and took a seat at a desk that was in the corner of the room.

"By the time we're through, you'll be able to show Savannah a real good time" Melody said as she winked at Kai.

"You knew. I hate it when you do that" Kai chuckled as he opened up the Joy of Sex book and started skimming through pictures. He was confused by what he saw and could not understand why oomans went through with all this so called "fore-play".

"Trust us, it makes mating a whole hell of a lot easier if she's warmed up" Mara stated as she drug out several videos on sex education and some pornographic videos.

"But, how does this work?" Kai questioned when he held up the book showing a picture of an ooman male with his face between an ooman female's legs.

"It's called oral sex" Melody chuckled as she started to go through the book with Kai and explained everything in detail.

Melody spent about an hour explaining about that particular book. Melissa explained what Karma Sutra was all about. And Mara talked about the videos and explained how everything worked. All three of them made sure to tell Kai that not all female bodies are alike nor do they all react to same stimuli.

"Now, any questions?" Melissa asked.

"No, I think I understand enough of this to get by with" Kai stated as he stood up and handed the books back to Melissa.

"Don't worry; we had to do the same thing with Tanaka and Bashera. Except, they are much more aggressive than you are. You're very shy when it comes to the female species and mating. It's not one of your strong points but, I think Savannah may just change that for you" Melissa said with a smile.

"So, you approve of me choosing your great granddaughter as a mate?" Kai questioned.

"You better believe I do. I couldn't ask for anyone better for her" Melissa stated.

"I just wish I had more experience with females. I have only mated twice and it took me a while to make a decision to do even that" Kai solemnly spoke as he looked at Melissa.

"You like to take your time and get to know a female before you make a decision. This is a very good thing. I finished raising you very well and I think that your shy personality makes you a lot more desirable to females. I guess they think that you like playing hard to get but, we know that's not true. You're a great warrior who has obtained many trophies but, becomes very uncertain around females especially if they become aggressive" Melissa softly stated.

"Thank you, Melissa. Thank you for everything" Kai stated as he placed his hands upon her shoulders and then hugged her. She was like a mother to him and he respected her opinions. No matter how outlandish they sounded, she was normally right.

"No problem. Now, go have fun tonight but, be gentle and considerate" Melissa softly stated as Kai started to leave the medical lab.

"I promise" Kai reassured Melissa with a slight nod of his head and then walked out the door.

"Do you think he understood?" Mara asked.

"Oh yeah. She's going to have a good time with him" Melissa smiled as she turned to Mara.

"Now, let's have a look and see how that baby is doing" Melissa stated.

Well, here is chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	11. Girl Talk

Chapter 11: Girl Talk

"Alright, Sebastian, time to go outside. I'll call for you when breakfast is ready" Savannah stated as she opened the back door and let Sebastian out.

"Time to call in the reinforcements" Savannah whispered as she picked up her cell phone and called Shakira's phone number.

"Shakira's house for the criminally insane, how may I direct your call?" Shakira was always in a good mood no matter how bad a day she was having.

"Shakira, its Savannah. Are you busy this morning?" Savannah asked as she started to make breakfast. Today, she decided to have a south-western omelet with hash browns and toast. She also drug out an extra dozen eggs for Sebastian so he could have scrambled eggs with ham.

"Nope. Let me guess, you're having guy problems?" Shakira laughed.

"Yep and this one's a good one that I need your help on" Savannah confessed.

"Okay, I'll be over in about ten minutes and you had best have some breakfast made up along with a whole pot of coffee. I haven't had breakfast at all today" Shakira stated.

"Okay. I'm making breakfast as we speak" Savannah laughed as she mixed all the ingredients up.

"See ya soon" Shakira stated as she hung up the phone.

"See ya" Savannah stated.

About ten minutes later, Shakira arrived to Savannah's house with a huge saucy grin on her face. Savannah knew that Shakira had her boyfriend over there. But, Shakira didn't care if she left the house with her boyfriend still asleep because, she always left a note for him.

"Hey there girl!" Shakira beamed as soon as she entered the kitchen. Shakira was a peppy blond with a Marilyn Monroe body and face. Some even called her Marilyn Monroe but, she just laughed it off.

"Hey there, I guess you had to quickly write lover-boy a note telling him that you are over at the woman's house who owns the man-eating feline" Savannah laughed as she finished off breakfast and poured Sebastian's eggs into his bowl and then poured him a quart of milk.

"Sebastian, time for breakfast" Shakira called out as she opened the back door and Sebastian came running in.

"Okay, spill it. Who's the guy?" Shakira asked as she picked up her plate and began to eat.

"Well, his name's Kai and he's really big. In more ways than one" Savannah giggled as she started to eat.

"Big as in he has a really big package or big as in he's really tall or what?" Shakira questioned with a mouth full of food.

"He's about seven and half feet tall and weighs a good three hundred and fifty pound of pure muscle" Savannah emphasized on the last bit of her statement.

"Wow. Come on, give me more details" Shakira was becoming quite excited over the fact that her best friend had finally found someone.

"Okay. He is big in the package but, I only got a glimpse of that in the mirror in my bedroom and he was barely aroused" Savannah laughed.

"More details as in how in the world did you get a chance to see him and all" Shakira stated.

So, Savannah told her tale of how she met Kai. She did leave out a few details that she didn't think were of any value. Such as the fact that he was an alien and that he only wore a loin cloth and some armor. It took Savannah almost an hour to quickly tell Shakira what was going on with Kai and how he seemed to get nervous.

Shakira gave Savannah her best advice which was to wait him out and see what happens. Shakira also explained that he was more than likely a very shy male who need a little bit of extra probing and little bit of a temptation in order to get his attention. Plus, he also needed a lot of reassurance to let him know that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me" Savannah stated as she placed her dishes in the dishwasher.

"So, when are you going to see him again?" Shakira asked.

"Tonight" Savannah said with a smile.

"I do hope you're not going to where shorts and a tee shirt. There is no way you are going to nab his attention with that look" Shakira pointed towards Savannah's blue denim shorts and her white tee shirt.

"Oh, I guess you're right about that but, I don't have anything" Savannah solemnly spoke as she looked at her attire.

"We're going shopping. Fredrick's of Hollywood, here we come" Shakira stated as she grabbed a hold of Savannah's arm and her purse.

"Oh bother" Savannah sighed because she had never been into that store but always thought it was way out of her price range.

"Come on Sebastian. You're going for a ride" Shakira stated as she held the door open and let Sebastian out the garage door. Sebastian immediately jumped into the back seat Shakira's brand new black Mercedes convertible.

"Guard cat" Shakira laughed as she got into the car and fastened her seat belt.

"No kidding. Look, let's just not try to make me look like a slut" Savannah pleaded as she sat down in the car and fastened her seat belt.

"Not a problem" Shakira stated as she backed the car out of the driveway and drove down the highway to the mall.

It took about thirty minutes to reach the mall. They had dropped Sebastian off at the playground area for large cats, where there were only three large cats in the area. As they walked up the stairs, they heard men whistling at them. Savannah blew it off but, Shakira laughed like it was some big joke.

They finally made it to the store and immediately, Savannah started trying on different style dresses. Shakira stood back and watched. She either gave a thumbs up or down for her decision. Savannah was about ready to think that they weren't going to find one that either of them agreed upon until Savannah tried on the last dress.

The dress was black with an open strappy-back styling that had a butterfly detail on the back. It came down to just above her knees with a slit on one side that came up three-quarters of the way on her thigh.

"This is the one!" they both exclaimed at the same time as Savannah strutted her stuff in front of the mirror with a pair of black stiletto heels on.

I wish to thank everyone for all of their reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they have enjoyed the previous chapters.


	12. Temptation

Chapter 12: Temptation

Savannah and Shakira had been out most of the day when four thirty rolled around; they decided it was time to pick up Sebastian from his romp in the park. On the way there, Savannah called in an order for Chinese food. She order about ten different kinds; Mushu pork, Cashew Chicken, Dry Shrimp, General Tso Chicken, Fried Rice, Sweet and Sour Chicken, Szechuan Beef, Spring Rolls, Chicken Chow Mein, and Curried Chicken. They picked up the food on their way home.

As Shakira drove, she started to discuss ways of making the right moves without frightening off the shy guy. Savannah listened but, was so nervous that she nearly forgot everything by the time they got home. Shakira helped her bring in the dinner and then set to work on transforming Savannah from being a farm/cop girl to an actual female.

Savannah took a very quick shower and as soon as she got out, Shakira had some wax heated up. They spent about thirty minutes waxing the hair off of Savannah's body, including a bikini wax and a Brazilian wax. Shakira even waxed her eyebrows, upper lip, and under arms. Savannah thought that by the time Shakira got through with her that she would feel like a chicken, plucked.

Shakira used to have a license in cosmetology but, she let it expire when she became a cop.

After the brutal waxing was completed, Shakira fixed Savannah's hair by doing big bouncy curls all over. Then, she applied make-up, which Savannah was never big on but, she was going to see what Kai's reaction would be. Shakira even polished her nails. Savannah had never felt so pampered in her entire life.

"You know, you have spoiled me and now I won't be worth a damn tomorrow at work" Savannah laughed as she put her new dress on.

"I know but, you deserve it" Shakira stated.

"Why do you say that?" Savannah asked as she looked over at the new clock that she had to purchase because Kai's fist mutilated the other one, which she told Shakira about. Shakira laughed so hard that she was in tears.

"You work all the time and have no life. It's about time you finally decided to get yourself a man and forget about the past" Shakira stated as she leaned up against the wall, admiring her handy work as Savannah pulled her shoes on.

"Well, bad as I hate to miss out on meeting this guy, I have got to get home" Shakira stated as she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven.

"Okay, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow" Savannah promised as she hugged her best friend.

"You better or I'll have to kick your ass" Shakira laughed as she returned the hug and then left.

"Well, what do you handsome?" Savannah asked Sebastian as he sat down on his haunches in front of the bedroom door.

"Meow" was all he said before he started purring.

"Okay, I'll pour you some Chinese food" Savannah relented as she carefully walked to the kitchen and took out the Mushu Pork and the General Tso Chicken.\, which she poured into Sebastian's bowl. Then she filled up his other bowl with a quart of milk. She was thankful that she knew her next door neighbor had a huge head of cows that provided fresh milk everyday, which he gladly gave her two gallons of it a day because, he knew Sebastian drank a lot. He may not have liked the large feline but, he didn't hate it either. He was content as long as it stayed on Savannah's property. He also had lots of chickens, which was how she received so many eggs. She went through about four dozen a week with Sebastian. The neighbor was nice enough to give her these items at a much discounted price of five dollars a week. He told her that he normally charged everyone else, meaning large corporations, and a lot more and that this was what he kept that they didn't know about. Don't ask. Don't tell. Was always his philosophy, which Savannah gladly went along with? On many occasions, he would also provide her with lots of beef and pork, which she stored in a huge deep freezer in the barn.

"Oh Sebastian, I don't think he's going to show" Savannah began to worry when it started nearing eight.

"Don't think who's going to show?" Kai questioned as he walked into the kitchen and saw Savannah standing there, dressed so beautifully that his breath caught in his throat.

"Kai" Savannah exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. She instantly felt his arms wrap around her and pull her body closer to him.

"Something smells really good" Kai stated, trying to distract himself from the tiny female that was in his arms. He wanted her but, he was still nervous about mating with her. He was a little scared that he might accidentally hurt her with his immense size.

"It's Chinese. Want some?" Savannah questioned as she gazed into his golden, cat-like eyes.

"I am willing to give it a try" Kai said as he rubbed his claws against Savannah's bare back. He couldn't believe how soft and warm her skin felt under his hands. He wanted more. So much more. He wanted her to be completely his in every way but, was unsure is she would be willing tonight or not.

"Okay, let's have a seat" Savannah nervously stated as she withdrew out of Kai's warm embrace. She felt thrilled by it and at the same time very nervous.

Kai noticed that Savannah was actually wearing a dress. The dress was revealing yet very concealing. It should off her entire back and dropped fairly low in the front, which exposed a lot of her cleavage. He thought he had never seen a more beautiful female in all of his life. He could feel that his blood was on fire and there wasn't enough water cold to douse the fire that burned inside of him.

After they ate, Kai asked him if she wanted to dance. He explained that Melissa taught him a long time ago how to dance. Savannah willingly consented to be in his arms, dancing. Kai even chose an old human song that he heard Melody playing one time. As the music played in the living room, they held each other close. They didn't want the magic of the night to end.

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen"

As Kai held Savannah close, he buried his face into the delicate curve of her neck, inhaling her feminine scent. His hands moved over her hips, pulling her body closer to his own, allowing her to feel the evidence of his desire for her. He heard her breath catch as she began to nibble on his neck, which procured a loud purr from Kai.

"Baby, I have compare you to a kiss from a rose on a grey  
Ooh, more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey"

Savannah nibbled on Kai's neck and smelled a musky scent on his skin. That's when she realized that Kai was secreting male hormones that allowed a female to know he was aroused. She felt as though she could have kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner.

"There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen"

Kai moved his hands away from her hips and slowly traveled upward to her narrow waist. Then from her waist, he placed both his hands just under her full breasts, cupping them, which Savannah instantly moaned with pleasure and her body arched up against him. That's when Kai figured out that her body was reacting to pleasure. He felt very naïve for not being able to figure that out sooner.

"Baby, I have compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, The more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey"

Savannah couldn't believe that she actually moaned that loud where Kai could hear. She felt his hands moving away from her breasts and to her bare back, feeling her bare skin. That's when she felt him trying to locate something.

"Bridge:  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey)  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
(...And if I should fall along the way)  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey"

Kai was trying to locate a way to get the dress off of her but, couldn't find anything. He let out a growl of frustration.

"There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen"

Savannah caught on very rapidly that Kai was trying to undress her but, with little success. So, she guided his hands to the hem of her dress and showed him that he just had to pull it up over her head. He made short work of the dress and threw it onto the floor.

"Baby, I have compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, The more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Yes, I have compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, The more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey" (Seal---Kiss from a Rose)

Before the song ended, Kai was carrying Savannah to her bedroom and was laying her down. All she had left on was her underwear and heels. The rest of her was completely revealed for Kai's golden gaze. He nudged her tiny body further up onto the bed before covering her body with his own.

It was like an explosion was set off between them. His hands moved completely over her naked flesh. His mandibles nibbled a trail from her neck down to her bare breasts. Then, his mouth claimed one of her engorged nipples, drawing it completely into his mouth and suckling. One of his hands slid down her firm flat stomach to between her thighs, which she had parted for him. He toyed with the russet triangle of soft downy curls and he felt her hips move against his palm. He still hadn't removed her underwear but, he wanted to take his time.

"Kai" his name was a gentle whisper on her lips as she felt her body heating up under his touch. She placed her hands on his shoulders, preparing herself for the climax that she knew would come.

She felt him slide a finger up inside her the delicate folds of her body and her hips instantly moved to get closer. She was panting as he used his thumb and rub gentle circles on her sensitive skin.

He could feel it too. The heat and moisture coming from her body. Melissa had warned him that when ooman females became aroused, they became very moist between their thighs. He was surprised that her body was reacting so passionately to his caresses.

Kai moved his mouth over to her other nipple and tweaked it into hardness, which brought forth a whole lot of purrs and moans from Savannah. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, pulling his mouth closer to her swollen nipple. Not that he was complaining. He was actually enjoying himself with this type of mating. It wasn't quick like the females of his planet; it was slow and drawn out.

"Oh god, Kai" Savannah murmured as her head tossed from side to side and her body started to sweat with a euphoric passion building up inside of her. She didn't think anything in her limited experience could have prepared her for this moment.

"That's it, little fox. Let me show you how to worship an angel that has fallen from heaven and then I shall show you a new kind of heaven" Kai's voice was raspy as he spoke.

He withdrew his finger from inside of her and quickly removed her heels and underwear. He then stood up beside the bed and slowly removed all of his cloths. He watched as Savannah's eyes grew wide as she looked him over.

"Like the view, little fox" Kai said with a wry amusement. Even with her eyes just looking at him, his arousal became even harder. He had never had a female look at him like Sebastian contemplating a bowl of milk or a piece of meat. This gave Kai a sense of power to have her eyes rooming over him but, he also did the same.

"You better believe it" Savannah whispered as she stood up in front of him and helped Kai take the rest of his clothes off but, had a little bit of a problem with the loin cloth.

She felt his hands brush hers aside as he quickly removed the last hindrance between them. She heard his loin cloth hit the floor and then his hands were back on her. She felt him nibble a path from her neck, down between her breasts, over her stomach, and then to between her legs. She tossed her head back and moaned when she felt his mouth nipping at her before taking full possession of her. She braced her back partially against the edge of the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You can not believe how long I have wanted you" Kai softly stated as he continued to nuzzle her. He felt her gripping his shoulders even tighter as continued to mate with her in this human fashion. He had to admit, it wasn't as strange a custom as what he originally thought it was. Her body tasted warm and sweet and her arousal was driving him over the edge.

"I have a pretty good idea" Savannah said as her legs finally gave out and she lay down on the bed and Kai continued as though nothing happened.

"Are you ready to be mated with, my little fox?" Kai questioned as he started to move back over the top of her, moving her body to being fully on the bed.

"What do you think?" Savannah gave him a saucy grin that made his heart beat faster. Then she slid her hands down his chest, across his firm stomach, and down to his erection. It was like silk over steel. Soft on the outside and hard on the inside. She felt him shudder as she moved her tiny hand over him. She could hear his breath coming in short gasps and he was about on the edge.

Kai couldn't believe that Savannah could arouse such passion inside him with just a touch. He watched as she sat up and licked her pink lips, which made him very confused. Then he felt her mouth wrap around his erection and he realized what she was doing. She was pleasuring him that way he had done her. Kai tossed his head back as he buried his clawed fingers into her thick mass of red curls. It was all he could do to hold back his release when all he could think about was the warmth of her mouth as she moved over him.

"Enough" Kai roared as he felt his self control faltering.

"Did I do something wrong?" Savannah innocently questioned as she looked up at him.

"No" Kai growled as he hauled Savannah's tiny body up against him. He almost thought he had frightened her when she gasped but, instead a blazing inferno ignited between them and it was out of control.

Savannah felt it when Kai's hands moved to the backs of her knees and then flipped her onto her back. She gazed up at him in wide wonder as he moved over the top of her. She could hear her CD player change disks over to Enigma. She could hear the rhythmic drums of the music pulsating and it excited her beyond her wildest imagination.

She first felt one of Kai's knees between her legs and then the other one. She caught on quickly and parted her thighs for him. She bent her knees up to cradle his hips and then tilted her pelvis to give him easier access.

At first, he just looked at her as though he was having doubts but, that changed as he slowly began to place his erection inside of her. She gasped when she felt the initial pressure of his entry but, relaxed immediately.

Savannah was surprised that Kai was being so gentle but, then again he was trained very well by her great grandmother. It was agonizing watching Kai try to maintain his control. He would go in a little ways and then pull out. Go in a little further and then pull out again.

She decided it was time to take control of the situation to let Kai know that he wasn't going to hurt her but for a brief moment. She placed one hand behind his neck and the other hand she placed into his. She gently pulled his head to her and buried his face into the delicate curve of her neck. Cautiously, Savannah wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him ample time to question her motives.

Kai wasn't to sure about what Savannah was doing. He was trying to figure out why she was putting herself into a position in which he could potentially hurt her.

"Kai," she whispered "You're not going to hurt me."

"I could" Kai's voice was raspy as he felt her tiny muscles wrapping around him.

"Trust me" she stated.

"I do" Kai softly stated as he buried his free hand into her hair.

Savannah felt Kai relax but, he didn't put his weight on her. She wanted the pain to be over with so she could feel the pleasure afterward. She could still feel him and he was only partially inside of her. As quickly as she could, Savannah used her legs and pulled Kai completely into her. She screamed out when she felt something inside rip. Her hands held tightly onto Kai and he didn't move.

Kai felt the tear too. It was her hymen but, that puzzled him. She had been and yet her innocence was still intact. That could only mean one thing; neither of the males had been large enough. This new found knowledge gave Kai a sense of satisfaction that he was the one who was able to be with her when her innocence was finally one hundred percent taken.

The pain was brief for Savannah and Kai picked up that. He slowly began to move within her. The moist heat of her body was enfolding around him and he loved every minute of it. He pulled out and then pushed back in. Savannah kept up with his tempo. When he changed the pace, she rode with him.

Kai's breathing came hard and fast. It was all he could do to hold back. He wanted to make her climax first before he allowed his own release. He moved faster within her body and he heard her breath coming in short gasps.

"Kai" Savannah whispered as she felt the tremors course through her body until she felt as though her whole body exploded. She felt his mouth sucking hard on her neck as he fought to maintain control. Her back arched against Kai as she screamed out her release. Her nails dug into his back as he continued his pace, which steadily became faster.

"Savannah" Kai roared with his head thrown back as he his own orgasm brought him upright. He felt his seed spill heavily inside her warm body as her tiny muscles pulsated around him. He could feel her heart beating fast as her breathing started to calm down.

"I love you" Savannah whispered as she held onto Kai.

"I love you too, little fox" Kai stated as he nuzzled her neck. He could feel her body shaking as he withdrew from her.

"Meow" Sebastian stated as he poked his head around the corner and into the bedroom.

"I'm okay, big fella. Let's get some rest" Savannah stated as she climbed under the blankets.

"I agree" Kai said as he joined her, wrapping his arms around and pulling her naked body close to his. Then he felt Sebastian jump onto the bed and curl up beside him.

"Little fox, will you become my forever mate?" Kai asked but there was no answer. Looking down, he saw that Savannah had fallen into a deep sleep with a sappy grin on her face. He decided to ask her in the morning. Laying his head onto the pillow, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I hope this was an erotic enough scene for everyone. I couldn't go to deep into detail or else someone might consider it to pornographic. But, this is why the rating is so high on it. If I missed anything or you feel as though something should be added to this, please let me know but, I think it turned out quite well.


	13. Oh No!

Chapter 13: Oh No!

Savannah found it rather wonderful to wake up next to Kai without her clothes on. But, she hated the fact that she knew if she didn't get to her new annoying alarm clock soon, Kai's massive fist would destroy it. She woke up whenever she heard its annoying bell sound go off.

Struggling to get to the clock, she watched the inevitable happen. Kai's fist rammed completely down on the defenseless clock and smashed it into over a hundred pieces in mid beep. She flopped back down onto the bed and laughed.

"What's so funny, little fox?" Kai asked as he watched Savannah laugh.

"You are. That's the second clock of mine that you have destroyed and I find it funny" Savannah.

"I do not like being awakened by annoying things" Kai chuckled as he slid his hand down between her thighs, which made Savannah moan.

"Like that?" Kai asked as he slid a finger up inside of her.

"You don't have to ask" Savannah stated as she felt her insides start to melt with each gentle stroke of his finger.

"Little fox, roll over onto your side" Kai stated as he removed his hand from between her legs and rolled her over, facing away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Savannah began to question but, quickly realized the answer when Kai gently lifted her leg and then swiftly slid into her.

She moaned out loud when she felt him slide into her moist body. At first, he gently rocked inside of her but; he quickly picked up his pace. His free hand slid up her rib cage and cupped one her breasts, gently stroking her nipple into a throbbing hardness.

Kai's breathing became increasingly ragged with each thrust. Her body heat was driving him over the edge, along with her moist invitation. He felt each of her tiny muscles tighten and relax around him.

"Kai!" Savannah screamed out when her climax hit. Her whole body shook as she screamed his name. She could feel him nearing the edge as her tiny tightened completely around him.

"Savannah" Kai groaned as his orgasm caught him off guard and his seed spilled heavily inside of her body. He couldn't believe that one female had that much power to make him lose control so swiftly.

He pulled out her and rolled onto his back. Kai felt Savannah roll over next to him and wrap her arms around him. She looked adoringly up at him with her green eyes and he knew that couldn't live without her in his life. For the first time, he felt complete. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Little fox, I have a question for you" Kai said as he looked into her green eyes.

"What is it?" Savannah asked when she read the concern in his golden eyes.

"I asked you last night but, you fell asleep. So, I am going to ask you now that you are awake. Will you become my forever mate?" Kai asked as he stroked her bare back with his taloned fingers.

"Hmm. Let me think. Of course I will" Savannah laughed as she climbed on top of Kai and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her and pulled her closer.

"I am going to have to get ready to go to work this afternoon. Plus, I also have to get this house cleaned up and Sebastian fed before I leave" Savannah stated when she glanced over at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw that it was nine o'clock in the morning.

"Yes, I must go check on my ship and let crew know of my intentions to finally take a mate" Kai stated as he released Savannah and climbed out of the bed. He felt her eyes upon him and looked back her. He pulled on his clothes while he faced her.

She was sitting up. The blanket was pooled in her lap, revealing her bare breasts. Her nipples were hard and stood up proudly, as if daring him to touch them again. He groaned inwardly as he thought about tasting her again. He wanted to touch her all over, again. He couldn't refuse her anything and he knew he never would.

"I'll be by tonight" Kai assured Savannah as he leaned over and nibbled on her neck. His mandibles stroked her delicate skin as his hands came up and cupped both of her breasts, his thumbs rotating around each hardened nipple.

"Kai" Savannah stated as she felt his exquisite hands on her body.

"Keep that thought in mind" Kai stated as he removed his hands from her body and left.

"You bet your ass I will"

There we go another sizzling chapter. Even though it was quite short. But, every got to read about another clock being destroyed. I still have about five more chapters to go before this is finished. Between school and work, my writing and updating has slowed to a crawl so, please forgive me if I have been a little slow.


	14. Work a dirty four letter word

Chapter 14: Work (a dirty four letter word)

Savannah had been at work for almost four hours. Shakira was going to be checking in shortly from patrol with a report and she would want a report from her. Peters and Parker already harassed her about Kai marking his territory, which was a huge hickey on the side of her neck. She tried to cover it up with make-up but, it was so dark that not even her cover stick would dull it. She even tried to use her hair but, she had to have her hair out of her face while she was working. So, Savannah just resigned herself to being the pun in everyone's joke.

"Hey girl. Alright, spill it" Shakira exclaimed as she closed the door to her friend's office.

Savannah told Shakira everything. Even showed her the hickey that Kai left. Savannah even told her about this morning's romp around in the bedroom. Last night's dancing in the living room. And, the smashing of another alarm clock. It took almost an hour to explain everything in detail.

"I take it that he was good" Shakira laughed.

"He was better than good. He blew my mind out of the water" Savannah stated with a Chesire cat smile.

"You gonna see him tonight?" Shakira asked as she got up to leave.

"Yep" Savannah chuckled.

"Don't forget that tomorrow night is the costume party and everyone's invited. Maybe you should invite Kai along" Shakira suggested.

"Don't worry, I will" Savannah stated as she watched Shakira step out of her office and closed the door behind her.

Savannah was getting ready to get back to work when Parker knocked on her door.

"Savannah, got someone here to see you" Parker stated as he opened the door and let in a dark haired female, who looked to be about twenty years old.

"Yes ma'am, can I help you?" Savannah asked as she looked up from her computer at her guest.

"Hi Savannah. My name is Melody Sinclair. I'm your grandfather's sister" Meldoy stated as she looked up at Savannah with her sapphire blue eyes.

"You're Melody. Shouldn't you be dead by now?" Savannah gasped but, tried to keep her voice down low.

"For all intensive purposes I should be but, as you can see I am very much alive and in great physical condition" Melody said with a large smile and a soft chuckle.

"What do want?" Savannah asked.

"I need to borrow your computer for a few minutes. I am going to see if I can locate your grandfather. I used to be a computer hacker. In fact, I still am" Melody softly admitted.

"Have at it" Savannah stated as she scooted her roll around chair out of the way and allowed Melody to work with her computer.

"Please, make sure no one is peaking. This may take me about five minutes to get into the system" Melody stated as she began to call upon every hacking skill she knew to break each of the government encryption codes.

"Okay" Savannah stated as she slowly closed the shutters inside her office and then quietly locked her office door.

"I'm in" Melody was sweating as she continued to quickly type away on the keys to find information on Alex and/or Carrie. She knew she was getting close but, she also knew that she didn't have much time to get into the system before it was time to pull the plug. _Yes! Gotcha! Two minutes and I am home free. Come on baby, work for me._ Melody thought as she finally came upon a couple of files that were recently added in the last year. She quickly removed a mini disk from her pocket and placed it into the computer system. Melody quickly encrytped the files over into the Yautja language and copied all of it onto the hard disk. _Oh shit! Not now!_ Melody's mind was scrambling as she watched the clock and she could see that they were already trying to locate her. _Got it. I am good._ Melody thought to herself as she removed the disk from the hard drive and immediately removed the connection between this computer and the other one. Melody knew that they had a general idea of where to look but, not an exact match.

"Find anything?" Savannah quietly asked as she watched Melody place a hard disk into her pocket.

"You better believe it" Melody assured her.

"Hey, I got a good question for you" Savannah started to ask.

"Sure, what is it?" Melody questioned as she got up to leave the office.

"Tomorrow night, there's going to be a costume party. I was wondering if you along with the rest of the family would like to join" Savannah asked as she stood up.

"You better believe it. I am sure you would like me to pass that word to Kai. He'll be thrilled" Melody stated with a large smile.

"I hope so" Savannah stated as she looked at Melody and saw many of her features were very similar to her own. There was no doubt that they were definetly related to each other or that Alex and Melody were brother and sister.

"What time?" Melody asked.

"It starts at six pm and goes until two in the morning" Savannah stated.

"I hope you don't mind but, there will be basically the entire family there. Which I am sure that Kai told you about us" Melody chuckled as she opened the office door and proceeded to step out.

"Not a problem. The more the merrier" Savannah cheerfully stated as Melody nodded her head and left the office.

"Family" Savannah sighed as the reality of finally being reunited with her family settled into her mind and in her heart. She had been without one for so long, she wasn't sure of how it was suppose to feel anymore. But, what she felt so far felt perfectly wonderful and she didn't want this wave of new emotions to leave.

"Oh well, time to get back to work" Savannah stated as she went back to typing away at the computer and finished filling out all the information from the other night's crime scene inverstigation. She wanted to get all of this completed before she went home so this way it wouldn't interfer with tonight.

Savannah smiled as she thought about Kai making love to her again. He knew exactly how to touch her and she loved it. She just hoped that he would never feel rejected because he chose her over one of his own kind.

Savannah completed all of her paperwork by the end of her shift. Now, it was midnight and time for her to go home and take care of her feline as well as Kai. Just the thought of his mandibles grazing against her skin made her inwardly moan. She couldn't wait for him to have his hands on her body. As she walked into the garage where all department's officers parked at, Savannah just started to feel like singing. So, she figured that since on one else was around to hear her, she started to sing.

"I fancied you for a very long time  
You finally got around to makin' your move  
But when you picked me up, you looked so very...  
I wish we could dispense with the preliminaries  
Oh, so much for subtlety  
I can't wait for you to get your hands on me"

Savannah began to dance around the garage. As she did this, she took the long braid out of her hair and shook her head. She shook hips and pretended to play a guitar as she sang.

Oh, take me, take me, please  
Oh, take me, take me

Don't leave me at the door with a good night kiss  
It's guys like you can give a girl a complex  
I've never been so in love before  
I'm not playin' hard to get, that's for sure  
Oh, so much formality  
I can't wait for you to put your hands on me

Oh, take me, take me, please   
Oh, take me, why don't you take me?  
Oh, take me, come on boy   
Oh, take me, take me

Oh, don't let me scare you away  
It's not like me to come on strong  
But love like this just can't be wrong  
So I'm gonna make it easy

Oh, take me, take me...   
It's the holdin' back makes me want you more  
I'm not playin' hard to get  
Oh, why don't you take me, boy?  
Oh, oh, take me, come on, take me..." (Laura Branagain)

"Tell me something, do you always sing when you think no one else is watching?" Kai cuckled as he lept down from the metal beam inside the garage.

"Oh, I am going to have to strangle you for spying on me" Savannah stated as she turned around and looked at Kai.

"But, you won't my little fox" Kai stated as he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Nah, you're good to me" Savannah stated as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and felt his hands immediately cup her breasts.

"Let's get going before I decide to mate with you on the hard concrete floor" Kai whispered in a husky tone of voice as he heard Savannah moan when his thumbs began to make tiny circles around her already hard nipples. Kai knew that he could never get enough of her. She may not be a Yautja female but, her body called to his more fierce than anything he had ever felt before and he loved it.

"I agree, let's go" Savannah stated as she pulled out of Kai's embrace and walked over to her car, Kai trailed closely behind her.

"Get in" Savannah stated as she unlocked the car doors and stepped into the car.

"Okay" Kai stated as he opened the door and sat down inside the small car. Savannah quickly scooted his seat backwards and Kai immediately had more leg room. He was actually quite comfortable after he reclined the seat back alittle ways to make room for his head. Then, he watched as Savannah immediately rectified that by dropping the top down and Kai was able to sit completely upright.

"Let's go home or at least to my house for the time being" Savannah stated as she drove out of the parking lot and drove.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I thought it would be cool to have Savannah get caught dancing around and singing out loud about what she wanted out of Kai. I hope everyone else enjoys it.


	15. Dancing the night away

Chapter 15: Dancing the night away

Savannah told Kai that she would meet him at the dance and gave him directions. He was very pleased to announce that the rest of her family would definitely be joining the celebration. Particularly Bashera, who can never resist a party, along with his mate, Mara. Savannah also told Kai that she would be riding with Shakira to the party, which Kai accepted because, Savannah explained that they were best friends and it was traditional for them to ride together to every party. Kai understood what traditions meant and accepted it.

"So, when do you think they'll be here?" Shakira asked as she drank down some fruit punch.

Shakira was dressed as a gypsy. It was a one-piece dress with a black vest front, cream peasant sleeves, red, copper & gold shimmer rose print skirt, mini skirt slip, sleeve ties and matching flower headpiece. She also wore black fish net panty hose with a pair of black strappy high heeled shoes.

"They should be here shortly" Savannah stated as she grabbed a glass of punch.

Savannah decided to dress as a village girl. It was a bone colored peasant dress with an attached green crushed panne overskirt. It also had an elastic waist, top, and sleeves, along with a separate vest with boning at the front, eyelets and black laces. She also wore a pair of low heeled black shoes with thigh-high panty hose and no underwear. The no underwear was Shakira's suggestion, just in case Kai wanted to have a quickie in the office. Savannah laughed at that notice of Kai being that daring but, she did like the sound of it. She just hoped that Kai liked what she was wearing.

"Hey look, there are some people that I don't know" Shakira exclaimed as a huge group of people, short and tall, entered the room.

The males were dressed all alike in metal loin cloths and armor. They also wore masks, totally concealing their appearances. The women were all dressed up too. The older woman was wearing a beautiful red velvet Spanish flamenco dress that had black lace all over the place. The other black haired girl was dressed as a Greek goddess. The brown haired girl was dressed as an Elvin princess in dark green velvet.

"I do" Savannah stated as she placed her drink on the table and walked towards the group. That's when she saw Kai step out of the crowd and walk towards her.

"Kai" Savannah whispered as she held out her hand and he immediately took it.

"Little fox, I have missed you" Kai confessed as he pulled her into his arms. Looking down, he saw that she was dressed in a costume. It was all he could do to not carry her back home and mate with her.

"I've missed you too" Savannah confessed as she hugged him back and then released him.

"Let me introduce you to your family" Kai stated as he walked her over the group.

"Savannah this is Melissa, your great grandmother, and her mate Varick. You've already met Melody and this is her mate, Tanaka. And where has Bashera and Mara run off to?" Kai stated as he scanned the room, looking for Bashera and Mara, who were already out on the dance floor.

"Never mind. I think I get the picture. Where's everyone else?" Savannah turned and asked Melissa. She couldn't believe how much Melody looked like her.

"They're on guard duty while the adults have some fun" Melissa chuckled as she looked at Savannah and she realized that Kai had chosen well. She was smart and a very fast learner. But, most importantly, they loved each other enough to look past their differences.

"Oh. I see how it is. The cats are away and the mice will play" Savannah laughed as she began to relax and understand Melissa's personality.

"You got that right. Come on Varick, it's been years since we've danced like this" Melissa stated as she grabbed a firm hold of Varick's arm and half drug him out onto the dance floor.

"Come on big boy, you're going with me" Melody stated as she followed her mother's lead.

"You up for it?" Savannah raised a questioning glance at Kai.

"Need you ask little fox?" Kai jokingly asked as he led her out onto the dance floor.

"Hey Kai!" Bashera danced closer to Kai and Savannah.

"What is it?" Kai questioned as he held Savannah close and read the concern in Bashera's voice.

"Those two males have been staring at you since you walked into the room" Bashera pointed out a couple of ooman males that were indeed watching him with anger in their eyes.

"Little fox, do you know those two males over there?" Kai leaned down and whispered into her ear. He watched as she turned her head and then quickly turns it back around.

"That's just Parker and Peters. I work with them" Savannah explained.

"Bashera is concerned as to why they are being overly curious about our presence" Kai explained as he inhaled her scent.

"Well, maybe there are just curious as to why I actually have a date at one of these functions because, I am normally single" Savannah chuckled softly as she looked up at Kai, wishing dearly that she could gaze into his golden eyes.

"That maybe it. I must apologize for being a little cautious. We normally do not like to draw attention to ourselves in public but, being that everyone else is dressed up, are able to blend in" Kai stated as he twirled Savannah around the dance floor.

"You want to know a secret?" Savannah said with a mischievous grin on her face as she looked up at Kai.

"What?" Kai became curious as he looked at her.

"I'm not wearing anything under this costume and there is no one in my office. Plus, my office is able to be locked up for privacy" Savannah whispered as she watched, out of the corner of her eye, Bashera and Mara sneak out one of the side door. She had feeling that she knew what they were up to and smiled, secretly.

"I think I get the picture" Kai softly laughed as they began to dance towards another side door that led to her office.

"I wonder where they're going off to" Varick questioned as he danced with his mate.

"What do you think? They're no different from us as we were at that age, my love" Melissa said with a seductive smile.

"How true, but we can still get that way. Don't you think?" Varick joked as he pulled Melissa closer to him, feeling her breasts flatten against his chest.

"Oh really, what makes you think I am going to make it that easy for you tonight, darling?" Melissa raised a questioning eyebrow at Varick.

"After the party, I plan on showing you what I am wanting to do" Varick softly purred as he began to nuzzle Melissa's neck through his mask.

"Oh, you naughty warrior" Melissa purred as she wrapped her arms around Varick's neck and then gasped.

"What is wrong?" Varick questioned when he realized that Melissa's gasp was not a happy one.

"I don't know. I just thought that, for a brief second, I saw Kareem" Melissa was startled as she looked up at Varick.

"But, that's impossible. Kareem killed himself almost seventy-five years ago" Varick whispered as he saw her body heat start to drop from fear. He had not seen that happen since the incident with Kareem and, now it was starting all over again.

"I know that. But I swear to you that man that I just saw looked exactly like him. It was the spitting image of him" Melissa was scared for her family, not for herself.

"Maybe it's one of his children's children. Anyway, I doubt they would know you or any of us" Varick mention but, even as he did, he felt as though something might be wrong with this whole picture. He quickly glanced around and saw that the female that Savannah was talking to earlier had disappeared too. He scanned the entire room for her and found nothing.

"I think you might be right. Let's go round up the others and get back to the ship" Varick quickly stated as he stopped dancing and they walked to where they had seen Bashera and Mara disappear off to.

"I just hope it's a false alarm and nothing more" Melissa tried to calm the feeling in the back of her mind but, with little success. Something told her that they were all in danger and those men were involved somehow. She tried to read into their minds but, they were able to block her telepathy, which was very unusual.

As they quickened their pace, Melissa grew even more concerned and began to pray to all the gods for their help.

Sorry but, I had to do a cliff hanger. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up tomorrow night. I have only about three more chapters to go until the end of this story. Then I will start a new one.


	16. Big Trouble

Chapter 16: Big Trouble

As soon as Savannah and Kai were in her office, Savannah immediately locked the door behind them. Kai was instantly there, lifting her up against him as she removed his mask and started to caress his mandibles. He carried her over to her desk and sat her down on top of it, shoving all of her paperwork onto the floor.

"Oh little fox, I have waited all day for this" Kai growled as he pushed the skirt of her dress up her legs and to her hips. He felt her hands hurrying to remove his loin cloth and then it fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"Same here" Savannah breathlessly stated as she felt his erection impale her.

Kai leaned her back against the desk and pushed into her body. His claws dug into the wooden desk as he restrained to hold himself back. He used one of his hands to undo the laces on her vest and then shoved the shirt down below one of her breasts. His mouth instantly started to suckle on her hardened nipple as her nails dug into his shoulders. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her.

Savannah could feel his resolve slipping as she listened to his breathing increase with her own. She could smell the heavy scent of musk off of his skin. She heard his claws digging into the hard wood beside her head. It was all she could to keep from screaming out when she climaxed.

"Kai" Savannah whimpered as her nails dug into his shoulders when she climaxed. Her back arched against him as her head tossed from side to side.

"Little fox" Kai tried to refrain from roaring because he didn't want anyone to hear what they were doing behind closed doors at her work. His seed spilled heavily inside of her as her muscles tightened and relaxed around him.

"That was wonderful" Savannah stated as she allowed her legs to fall limp against his thighs. She felt Kai pull out of her and then put his loin cloth back on. Savannah quickly straightened herself out and smooths her skirt down.

"We should get back to the party" Kai mentioned.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Parker stated as he held up a gun to Shakira's temple.

"Parker, what the hell is going on here?" Savannah asked as she watched Shakira struggle to get free.

"Let's just say, we're cleaning up some loose ends. Now, if you both will come quietly, I won't have to put a bullet to Shakira's head" Parker stated as he ordered several men to handcuff Savannah and Kai.

Neither Kai nor Savannah fought against this because; Shakira's life was on the line. Shakira had tears coming out of her eyes as Parker passed her over to Peters, who grabbed her by the hair of her head and pulled.

"Mind telling why you're doing this?" Savannah questioned.

"Okay, I owe you that much. You see, Kareem Walker was my father who died quite a few years ago. But, before he died he discovered what could be called as the fountain of youth. So, I will never look as old as what I should nor will my son Peter. Your grandfather Alex found out about it and got himself into a shit load of trouble. Now, I will explain more on the trip back to headquarters. Now move" Parker stated as he kept a gun trained on Kai.

Parker knew why Kai was here. He came looking for Alex and Carrie but, he was soon going to find out that it doesn't pay to have friends who are about to become convicted criminals.

"Get in" Parker ordered as he gave Savannah a hard shove into the back of a large black van.

"What's wrong, can't find anything less conspicuous?" Savannah snapped as she settled down onto the hard floor of the van. Shakira sat down beside her and Kai sat on the other side of Savannah.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this" Kai reassured both females as he struggled to get the cuffs off but, was very unsuccessful.

"Don't even think about. You'll never get those cuffs off. They're made out of titanium. You'll rip your hands off before you are able to remove them" Peters laughed as he watched Kai's anger flare up in his golden eyes.

"Alright Parker. Finish talking" Savannah stated as she tried to work her hand cuffs free but she figures that they might be made out of the same metal as Kai's.

"Well, the ones that I really want are Melissa and Varick. They are the true reason why my father is dead. If it hadn't been for them, then he would be alive. You three are just bait. More like soon to be dead bait" Parker sarcastically chuckled.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Shakira asked sharply.

"You see, I have acquired a couple of massive eggs that are soon to hatch. More like about twenty of them. You three along with Alex and Carrie will make fine hosts for my expected guests" Parker stated.

"The xenomorphs" Kai seethed with anger as he quickly realized what Parker was talking about.

"You're not as dumb as you look. I'm impressed" Parker was being sarcastic as he spoke to Kai.

"Oh. I think I should let you in on a little secret Savannah. You remember that night your parents died. Peters and I were there" Parker snidely said as he looked at Savannah.

"You! You're the ones who did that to my family and to me!" Savannah exclaimed when the reality settled into her mind that the two men she thought she could trust had actually betrayed her and raped her.

"You better believe it. You weren't too bad. It's a pity that you had to team up with freak show over here" Parker stated.

"He's not the freak show. You are!" Shakira yelled. She knew Kai wasn't going to win a beauty contest but, his heart and love for Savannah was pure. At first she had been too shocked to mention anything to Savannah about Kai's odd looks but, she actually saw what Savannah saw in him. He made Savannah's heart sing and that was a wonderful thing.

"Hold your tongue, Shakira. I still might have a bullet with your name on it" Parker ordered as he closed the sliding grate that divided the front seat from the cargo park of the van.

"For what it's worth, Savannah, I wish there was something I could do" Shakira stated as she looked at Kai.

"None of this is your fault Shakira. It's their fault" Savannah stated as she nodded at Parker and Peters.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Melissa and Varick will realize that this is a trap" Kai calmly stated as he leaned against the side of the van.

"Come over here, both of you. We will rest and think of a way to get out of this" Kai calmly stated. He felt Savannah curl up on one side of him and Shakira on the other side.

He could sense that they were both nervous about what was going to happen in the next couple of hours. For that matter, he was too! He knew all about the xenomorphs and what they were capable of. He knew that if anyone was implanted they would die unless they were operated on immediately after the face hugger fell off. He just wished he could give Savannah and Shakira better news than their own painful deaths.

He understood Parker's reason for all of this. It was simply a form of revenge for his own father's suicide. It was just his way of dealing with his own pain. He wanted to make others suffer for him. He remembered a long time ago that Melissa once explained the mystery surrounding Kareem. She explained that he was almost borderline of having a split personality but, he didn't have an alternative name for his mean side.

She said that most of the time Kareem was abusive but, there were some occasions that he resented everything he did. This was why he wrote her before his suicide. His nice side realized what he had done and decides it was time to end the misery that he was causing everyone else, especially the children.

Kai leaned his head back against the side of the van and tried to think about how he was going to rescue his mate and her friend. He knew he was just going to have to bide his time until he came up with a plan. He just didn't know how long they had before they met the face huggers. Exhaling deeply, Kai closed his eyes and listened to the delicate breathing of Savannah and Shakira, resting.

Sorry, another cliff hanging. I like getting people curious as to what is going to happen next. If anyone has any questions so far, please ask and I will try to answer them by placing the answers into the next chapter. Happy reading!


	17. Truth Time

Chapter 17: Truth Time

Back at the party

Just outside the building

About two hours later

Everyone had changed out of their party clothes and back into their normal uniforms. Loin cloths, masks, and all their armor. They were prepared for just about anything, except a nuclear explosion. But, they figured they could easily work around that little technicality.

Melissa, Varick, Mara, and Bashera were waiting for Melody and Tanaka to return from Savannah's house to see if Melissa had been worrying for nothing. But when they saw Melody and Tanaka arrive without Savannah or Kai, Melissa started to worry. The only thing they had with them was a huge black jaguar, which was running beside them.

"Any luck on finding Savannah or Kai?" Melissa asked Melody and Tanaka as soon as they arrived back. Melissa was extremely concerned when they went to search in Savannah's office and found only Kai's mask on the floor.

"None. They weren't at home or in her office. But, we did find one good thing" Melody candidly stated as she petted a black jaguar.

"Savannah's cat" Melissa stated with a chuckle.

"He knows his owner's scent better than any of us. Maybe he can help us locate them" Tanaka stated as he stroked the back of the large feline's neck.

"Okay. Sebastian, right? Listen big fella, your owner is missing along with Kai. Think you can help us out" Melissa knelt down in front of the large beast as reached out a hand, which he gladly pushed his face into it.

"Meow" Sebastian said with a loud growl as he turned away from them and started to run down the street.

"Let's go" Varick ordered as he took off after the feline, who had turned his head to make sure everyone was following, which none of them hesitated in doing so.

"Did you contact the rest of the family?" Melissa questioned Bashera.

"Yeah, they're on their way and they said they were bringing in the bigger guns" Bashera laughed.

"What I wouldn't give to have a car again?" Mara groaned as she felt the effects of her pregnancy draining her body. She knew she couldn't give up and she was not about to allow anything to slow her down, not even her own body.

Other side of town

Stuck in traffic on the interstate

"Hey, I think we're stuck in traffic" Shakira laughed as she sat up.

"You know, you figure bad guys would at least have a back up plan for traffic snarl ups" Savannah joked.

"It sounds about like the bad guys having to drive the same black van to haul their wonderful patrons around in it" Shakira stated as she watched Kai just shake his head at both of them.

"Hey, I got a very good question. Where's his mask at?" Shakira asked.

"He didn't get it on in time and left it on the floor in my office" Savannah stated as she began to wonder why it was that Shakira seemed to be very comfortable with Kai's appearance.

"Now then, how come you're so comfortable with Kai's looks?" Savannah questioned.

"Kai knows who I am or at least he should know who my father is" Shakira stated.

"I should?" Kai questioned as he looked at Shakira. He didn't know her outside of the fact that she was Savannah's best friend.

"Yes, my father's name was Borak. He was a Yautja and your father" Shakira stated.

"Then you're my half sister. I didn't think I had any family other than my mother, who disowned me many years ago" Kai was shocked to find out that his father had taken an ooman mate.

"Yes. I only met my father one time after I was born. I was about fifteen at the time and he scared me. I always thought that I would at least inherit some portion of my looks from him but, I never did. But, my mother kept telling me that he was my father" Shakira stated as she looked up and Kai.

"He was quite scarred up the last time I saw him which was at his funeral about ten years ago, just after his last trip to Earth. I was always told that he had a heart problem that no one could fix. Now I think I understand" Kai calmly stated as he turned his head to look at Savannah who was listening intensely.

"Yeah, my mom told me that even though he couldn't help his looks that she could never love him because he was killer. She told me that he saved her life one evening. Some guys tried to kill her and he healed her. She said even though she was grateful for his help, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything for him. Then, one night, she said that he came to her room and made love to her. She said she didn't enjoy it. That it hurt so bad that when he was done, she turned away from him and cried. She said she wished she could have understood his language so she could have told him how she really felt about him. The next night, he left the planet and was never seen again until I was almost fifteen. When he spoke to me, it was very broken English and he looked mean. But, it was his eyes that made me wonder if mom had actually been wrong about him. I think if she had given him a chance, she could have seen the love that was in his eyes when he looked at my mom. She even told him that I was his daughter. He said he knew that already without having to be told. He knew she was in heat whenever he mated with that first time. He told her that he wanted her to come back with him and she yelled at him and told him to leave. She said she didn't want to see him ever again. He never came back. I always wondered what happened to him" Shakira lamented.

"Like I said, he died. Now that the mystery surrounding his death is solved maybe, you and I could work on being siblings" Kai stated as he looked at Shakira.

"If we survive this night" Savannah reminded them.

"Good question, Shakira. How did they get into my office? I know I locked the door and they didn't break it down" Savannah asked.

"Peters had an extra key to your office. That's why I stayed at the punch bowl whenever you started talking to your family. I was keeping an eye on Peters and Parker because, I didn't trust them. Plus I overheard a lot of things. They started discussing their plans for the good old "world domination". They also wanted to capture several Yautja to do experiments on because of their longevity. You see, their fountain of youth is not all that stable. Kareem Walker made it from a blood sample that he found many years ago that came from a Yautja. But, there wasn't enough there to get a good enough sample from it. So, he took it and tried to do a breakdown of the chemicals which was very successful but, he didn't have enough of the right combinations. Unlike your family members who truly do age slower than normal humans without the assistance of constant medications. They have to take a drink every single day in order for them to stay young but, it's failing. Their fountain of youth is rapidly breaking down their systems and very soon they will start to age. There's nothing inside their formulas that will be able to stop the aging process. That's why they need your family. They are the key to getting the correct mixture. They are no longer completely human. They have been basically immortalized. Neither Alex nor I would be of any use because we are half-breeds. They have Carrie but, they also need to check everyone else to make sure that it is right" Shakira softly explained.

"And just how do you know all of this stuff?" Savannah whispered.

"I'm actually on assignment from the government. They sent me here to find out what's going on. So, they also gave me access to the computer system to do a total background check on Parker and Peters. There isn't anything about them that I don't know. Except, what are xenomorphs?" Shakira stated.

"Nasty creatures that kill anything that moves. I just want to know how in the world they keep getting all of them" Kai stated.

"I think I can answer that. It appears that these xenomorphs are kept in some sort of freezer that keeps the temperature at about negative one hundred and fifty degrees farenheight. I found that out when I worked late one evening. I snuck into Parker's office and hacked into his computer system. That's how I found out a lot of things about them. Proves, bad guys should never leave their plans for taking over the world on their computers" Shakira sarcastically laughed.

"How true. Why were crying at the precinct?" Savannah asked.

"Peters pulled the shit out of my hair. I think I might have a bald spot where he pulled so hard. Don't worry, I wasn't in any kind of shock except for the brief "hair-raising" moment" Shakira chuckled.

"Okay. Just making sure you weren't losing your marbles or anything" Savannah chuckled. Shakira was still the same girl she had always known. Laughing even in the face of danger.

"Hell, what you talking girl? I lost them a long time. If I ever had them to begin with" Shakira stated as she felt the van come to complete stop and then shut off.

"I think this is our stop" Savannah said as she looked from Kai to Shakira, wondering what was going to happen next.

"You got that right" Peters stated as he opened the back doors of the van.

"What, no music? I thought this would be the part where the bad guys would play that corney music" Shakira sarcastically stated as she watched Parker climbed into the back of the van. She noticed that he was being very careful to keep his distance from Kai as he grabbed her from behind and half drug her out. She instantly felt Peters' hand grab a firm hold of her hair.

"You know, if I go bald because of this, I'm suing" Shakira stated as she struggled to get her hair out of his grasp, without any success.

"I think you should sue him anyway. Just for the hell of it" Savannah agreed as she watched several other men approach the van.

"I would suggest that you behave yourself ebfore I decide to put a bullet into your friend's skull" Parker harshly stated as he grabbed her by the hand cuffs and forced her out of the van, where two of the approaching men got her in a firm hold.

"I am not even going to bother to do this the easy way" Parker stated as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"As long as you cooperate, nothing will happen to them. Understand?" Parker asked as he removed the cap off of the syringe.

"I understand but, if they harmed in any way, I will make you pay dearly with your life" Kai growled as he felt Parker stick the the needle into his upper arm. The fluid burned as soon as it hit his system.

"Give him a few minutes. Then, he should be out like a light" was all Kai heard before everything went black around. He struggled to keep his eyes open but, the sedative was too strong and he was unable to resist the urge to sleep. His whole body collasped against the floor of the van. His entire thought process was about how to save his half sister and his mate but, he didn't even have the strength to move.

I hope this goes into enough detail about the hows and whys for everything. Thank you Vee017 for pointing out my missing equations. Now, the reason why the last chapter was kind of bad was I had a huge headache and a lot of asprin running through my system. So, as you can imagine, I was not in my right frame of mind to recheck my work. I changed my mind last minute about Shakira because, all I originally had planned for her was to make her just a normal cop but, a last minute decision, I felt as though she would serve a far greater prupose as a CIA agent who was a half-breed related to Kai. I felt as though since Kai didn't have any family left, it would be nice if he had someone surprise him. So, if anyone else has anymore suggestions, please let me know. I will place all answers to any questions in the next chapter.


	18. Family, Freinds, and Foes

Chapter 18: Family, Friends, and Foes

It took four very large men to carry Kai out of the van and towards a very large factory complex. Savannah and Shakira followed drudgingly, with a little bit of incentive. Peters was escorting Shakira but, he kept a firm hold on her pale blonde hair and a pistol pointed at her ribs, right where her heart was located. Savannah was being escorted by Parker. He kept a firm hold on her upper arm and a gun positioned at her ribs, next to her lungs.

"Hey, where do you want us to put this thing at?" one of the men carrying Kai's body asked as they walked into the factory.

"Take him upstairs. Make sure to chain him down on top of that medical table and lock the chains in place. I am not about to have him running loose in this building. It was hard enough trying to find that thing. Use two beauties to lure the beast and he has a sense of honor and duty to protect them. It's so touching" Parker sarcastically stated as he ushered Savannah down a flight of stairs. Shakira and Peters followed closely behind them.

"Where are you taking him?" Savannah demanded as she watched those men take Kai's body into another room.

"Don't worry. My dear. He's just going to get to know some old friends of his. Some real personal friends" Parker stated as he continued to move Savannah down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a long corridor in front of them. Savannah and Shakira were beginning to wonder if they had actually entered into the depths of hell as they walked along the floor. They passed by several large iron cells that were dimly lit, until they came to one of them and stopped.

"Oh look, Parker and Peters have come for a visit and brought some friends with them. I'm so impressed" said a male voice from one corner of the cell, which was dark.

"How sweet. I'm touched by their show of generosity" said a female voice from the other dark corner.

"Pipe down. I haven't come down here for a chit chat. I'm just dropping some things off before I decide to kill all four of you" Parker stated as he unlocked the cell door, keeping his gun cocked as he shoved Savannah into the cell.

Shakira followed closely behind her as she was forcefully shoved into the cell. Parker quickly locked the cell behind them and left. They heard the tall tell footsteps as they climbed up the stairs and then they heard a door shut. They both turned around as they heard footsteps approaching them from within the cell.

"Savannah?" The male voice questioned as he stepped into the dim light.

"Grandpa, is it really you?" Savannah questioned when she saw the all too familiar face of Alex.

His hair was still coal black and his face didn't even have one wrinkle. He looked as though he hadn't aged since the last time she saw him. Savannah was completely shocked as she gazed at the handsome face of her grandfather, who still looked like he was thirty years old.

Then she watched her grandmother appear out of the other corner. Her blonde hair was free of gray hair. She still looked to be about the same age as Alex. Her figure was still trim. Savannah couldn't believe that these two young people were actually her grandparents but, she knew that they were. There was no denying the family resemblance between them.

"You better believe it, darling" Carrie murmured as soon as she gazed at the woman her granddaughter had become. She couldn't believe that it had been almost twenty years since the last time she had spoken to Savannah. But, it had only been about six months since the last time either of them had seen her, just before Parker and Peters had captured them.

"Oh god! It is you!" Savannah cried as she flung herself into her grandmother's arms.

"Yes, it's us" Alex softly stated as he wrapped his arms around both females and hugged them tightly. He felt the hot salty tears form in his eyes as he held Savannah close to him. She was all that was left of his children and grandchildren.

"Now, who's your friend?" Carrie asked when she looked up and saw Shakira standing back, allowing their family reunion to take place.

"Grandma. Grandpa. This is Shakira. She's a very close friend of mine as well as being Kai's half sister" Savannah stated as she held onto Alex and Carrie, for fear that they would be taken away from her again.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about Kai? Don't tell me he located you" Alex questioned as he looked down at Savannah.

"Well, you could say that. We're sort of involved" Savannah hesitantly stated as she looked up at Alex. She couldn't believe how tall he was and then she remembers that he was only half human.

"As in, you two are mated?" Alex questioned with a grin. He didn't think Savannah would choose someone like Kai as a forever mate but, he was pleased with her decision. He couldn't have asked for a better male for Savannah.

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it" Savannah softly chuckled.

"Good choice" Alex and Carrie said at the same time and then laughed.

"Come here, Shakira. Join the small family reunion since you're about to become family" Alex stated as he held out an arm and watched Shakira join the small group.

"Thanks" Shakira stated with a small smile.

"By the way, where's Kai at?" Carrie asked when she realized that Kai wasn't anywhere around.

"They took him to another room. Parker shot him up with some drugs that knocked him out" Shakira quickly explained. She also went into detail about what all she knew about the whole situation. Plus, what Parker and Alex were up to and the possible why's. It took her about thirty minutes to explain the whole scenario to Alex and Carrie. They seemed to handle the truth fairly well. It was finally Alex who broke the silence.

"So, the Walkers are back at it again. This is how's it been for the last seventy-five years. Walkers against the Sinclairs and vice versa. Hopefully, this will be the last time. I am really getting way too old for this shit" Alex commented as he walked over to the cell bars and leaned up against them.

"So, what do we do now?" Savannah asked as she sat down on the floor, against one of the cell walls and sighed.

"We have to wait. Mom and Dad should be here shortly. They're not going to take too highly to having to come and rescue me a second time. I seem to be having a lot of bad luck when it comes to getting captured but, I'm their son so it shouldn't bother them too much" Alex laughed.

"But, I don't think they know where you're at" Savannah explained as she looked up at her grandfather.

"I know they don't. Parker and Peters have done very well on covering their tracks on this one. What about you, Shakira? What do you know?" Alex questioned as he watched Shakira sit down beside Savannah.

"I do know that the police mainframe computer was access a couple of days ago. There was some information that was copied from Savannah's computer. There were also a lot of information about this place and about you two" Shakira stated as she watched Carrie walk over to Alex and put her arms around him.

"I wonder who did that" Carrie asked as she looked up at Alex, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"None other than my little sister" Alex chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lovely wife and kissed her forehead.

"Melody? Then they must already know about everything. Which means they should be here shortly" Carrie quickly stated.

"Yeah, they should but, they will be traveling on foot. It will take them a little while to get here. And, Parker and Peters already had a couple hours head start" Alex mentioned as he looked over at Savannah and Shakira, wondering how he was going to save his family. He knew Kai could take care of himself, once he woke up but, how long was he going to be asleep was a whole another question.

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he was going to have to use all of his telepathic abilities to reach Kai's mind. He needed to be able to see what he was seeing. He needed to hear what was being spoken.

"Maybe you should go lay down before you start that" Carrie suggested as she watched Alex, knowing what he was getting ready to do.

"What's going on?" Savannah asked as she watched her grandfather lay down on the cold metal floor and closes his eyes.

"He's going to go into Kai's mind to find out what's going on" Carrie stated as she sat next to Savannah and Shakira.

"Oh. He's telepathic like me" Savannah softly stated.

"Yes and he's very good with it. Now, we need to be quiet so Alex can concentrate on getting into Kai's mind" Carrie softly stated as she watched Alex go completely unconscious.

"Kai? Kai?" Alex's mind called out as he tried to enter Kai's mind. He could feel that Kai was starting to wake up. He could hear muffled voices in the background as he merged his mind with Kai's.

"Alex?" Kai's mind spoke as he formed an image of himself inside his mind.

"Yep, it's me" Alex spoke as he formed an image of himself inside Kai's mind.

"Thank the gods. I thought I would never find you" Kai stated.

"I know what mean. By the way, good taste in females" Alex chuckled.

"You mean Savannah" Kai questioned.

"Yep. Don't worry, we're alright for now" Alex said.

"What do you need me to do?" Kai questioned. He knew that this was the only way Alex could communicate with him was through their minds being merged together.

"I need you to force yourself to wake up. I need to know what's going on around you so this way I can get a message through to mom and dad. Can you do this?" Alex stated.

"I will try. Tell little fox that I love her" Kai softly spoke as he used his mind to force himself to open his eyes and wake up. He could hear voices all around him as he slowly opened his eyes. That' when he realized he was chained down to a cold metal table and there was a slightly thawed face hugger egg next to his head.

Alex used his mind to see through Kai's eyes. Alex saw and heard everything that Kai did. He even saw the egg and Parker. Parker even told Kai of his plan to capture the entire Sinclair family and implant every single one of them with a xenomorph. He had huge plans to market his research for more advanced weapons. Plus, it would also give him the opportunity to get his revenge upon the entire family for his father's death. He also explained that he planned to take samples from all the humans who were treated with the anti-aging chemicals and finally make a stable formula for himself and Peters.

"Good boy Parker. Spill your guts and you will never know that I know what's going on" Alex softly stated with his mind as he finally allowed his telepathic connection to cease. He slowly opened his eyes and found Carrie sitting beside Savannah and Shakira.

"Find anything out?" Carrie softly asked.

"Plenty. Now, I must get in contact with mom and dad to let them know what's going on" Alex stated as he closed his eyes again and sent a telepathic single to his mother, advising her of the situation at hand and that Kai would probably be dead in a couple of hours if they didn't get here soon. She responded by telling him that they would be there in about an hour and to hang on tight.

"Did you get through?" Carrie asked as soon as she saw Alex reopen his eyes.

"Yeah, one hour" Alex stated as he sat up but, was too groggy to go any further than that. His telepathic communication had taken a toll on his senses and made him dizzy.

"Oh, Savannah. Kai wanted me to tell you that he loved you" Alex softly stated.

"I know" Savannah said as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and knew it was past time for her to be at home with Sebastian. She knew he was not going to be happy about missing his meal and not having Kai to curl up against.

"Don't worry. They'll be here shortly" Alex stated as he halfway crawled over to the wall next to Carrie. He felt her arms wrap around him as he leaned against her. His mind was exhausted, which tired out his body as well.

"Rest now, before they come back for us" Carrie stated as she felt Alex's breathing slow down, proving he had quickly fallen asleep in her embrace.

Shakira leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, hoping to catch some sleep before anyone showed up. Savannah tried to rest but her mind was filled with images of Kai. It was all she could do not to cry out for what he was having to endure at this moment. She could actually feel his pain and see something that didn't look normal suffocating him. And there was nothing she could do to save him at this point.

Sorry to leave everyone hanging on again. Just have to wait until the next chapter comes out. It should be sometime this evening. If anyone has any suggestions on what they want to see or read about in the next chapter, please let me know before I place the next chapter up. Or, if you have any suggestions on what I should place in the next chapter, I will gladly place them into there. Thank you for all of your reviews.


	19. Rescue

I wish to apologize for it taking me so long to get this latest chapter up and running. Between work, tutoring, and school, I have completely forgotten to take time out for myself. So, hopefully this chapter will be written well enough to make up for my tardiness.

Chapter 19: Rescue

As Savannah and Shakira rested, Alex and Carrie kept watch. It had been almost an hour since the two females were tossed into the cell and Alex was getting suspicious that Parker and Peters were just biding their time. He had a feeling that they were waiting until it was too late for them to be able to save Kai's life.

Alex then looked down at Carrie, who lay comfortably in his lap. She wasn't asleep; she was just saving her strength for when the real work would begin. Alex knew she was stronger than she looked. After all, she underwent the same procedure he had except for the fact that he was only half human and she was fully human.

"Carrie" Alex whispered as he toyed with her blond hair.

"Hmm" Carrie answered as she relished the feel of Alex's hand playing with her shoulder length hair. She, at one point, did sport knee length braids but, being that they had come back to Earth, she had to do away with them. Even Alex had to do away with his waist length braids and sported a short, almost military cut.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Alex seductively whispered as he inhaled her feminine fragrance, wishing that they were back on board the ship so he could mate with her.

"Yes but, it doesn't hurt to say it a few more times" Carrie softly chuckled as she rubbed one of her hands along the outside of Alex's thighs. She missed the days of being free to do what they wanted, to come and go without having to worry about people trying to kill them.

"As soon as we get out of this mess, we're going on vacation" Alex stated, determinedly. He knew exactly how Carrie was feeling and even he had to admit that it was past time for them to take a long vacation.

Alex purred as he began to nibble on the back of Carrie's neck and his hands slid down her arms. He could feel the silver arm bands on either one of her upper arms that signified their union. Alex also wore his bands. Each of their arm bands were decorated exactly the same with symbols of water and blue jewels.

They also had been branded as warriors almost seventy-five years ago when they went on their first true hunt for hard meat. That was another grand ceremony in which all of the Yautja watched as they were branded with the symbol of their tribe. His mother and father stood back with proud looks upon their faces.

Alex could still recall the way his mother looked with her soft tan leather dress on. She couldn't wear her normal warrior clothes because; she was so far along in her pregnancy. Alex could feel the pride that his mother and father took in having him for a son. That was the last time he had seen his mother or his father. The very next day he had to go to Earth and protect what little they had left on the planet. Of course, Carrie went with him.

"I'd say it was about damn time" Carrie softly commented as she felt Alex's hands roam over her arms and then found their way under her small but firm breasts. She purred as she felt his large hands slide up underneath her tee shirt and pretended to unhook her bra.

"Mm, I love it when you talk like that" Alex languidly stated as he cupped both of her breasts and continued to nuzzle her neck.

That's when he heard it. The sound of footsteps coming down a flight of stairs. Alex immediately removed his hands off of his wife and stood up. Carrie stood up beside him and then quietly walked over to the two sleeping girls. Carrie quickly aroused them and they immediately stood up beside Alex and Carrie.

"We wait until we get into an open area. More room to move and fight. Plus, we need to find out where Kai is at. Is everyone clear on that?" Alex softly stated.

"Yep" they all agreed as they watched Parker and Peters come into view of the cell.

"Well, hello. Isn't this a lovely family reunion? I'm just sorry to say that this will be a short one" Parker snidely stated as he watched the four prisoners.

He didn't trust any one of them, especially Alex. Alex was much more dangerous than he ever gave him credit for. It was bad enough that Alex killed one of his son's by breaking his neck but, he nearly killed Peters with a stab wound to the chest. It took six men to hold Alex down and get him drugged up. Carrie wasn't any better. She took three other men out and it took four men to hold her down in order to get her tranquilized.

"How about this, kiss my ass, Parker. You're nothing more that a piece of pond scum" Alex roared as he glared at Parker.

"Now, play nice or you might not see your dear friend Kai again" Parker tried to pretend that he was being nice but, in reality, he wanted all of them dead.

"Why, you don't like to play nice with us?" Carrie sarcastically mentioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How true but, this agony will end tonight. No more playing games with full bloods and breeds. Now we shall have the power of immortality" Parker stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell keys.

"Oh really. Sounds very exciting. It almost makes me feel of some minor importance" Alex sarcastically stated as he walked towards the cell door.

"Don't try anything. Or I just may have a bullet put into your friend's skull" Peters stated as he kept a gun trained on Alex. He feared Alex for what he was and what he had almost done to him. He still bore the scar on his chest from their last battle and he was not up for a repeat of their last meeting.

"Boo" Alex stated as he made a small step towards Peters. He laughed when he saw Peters jump slightly back.

"Alex, knock it off. Remember, I still hold Kai's life in the palm of hand" Parker quickly reminded him. He was not up for trying to hunt Alex again.

"I was just testing the waters with your son. I wanted to see if I still had the knack for scaring the shit out of him" Alex said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Get up the stairs and knock it off. I'm not in the mood for a repeat of six months ago" Parker stated as he kept his gun trained on Alex.

"I'm hurt, what makes you think that I would ever want to harm your son" Alex innocently stated as he walked towards the stairs.

"I know you all to well, Alex, and I know what you are capable of doing" Parker said as he followed behind the group.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, several of the men guided them into the same room that Kai was originally brought into. Savannah immediately saw a large open egg and Kai's body. She also noticed that he had something attached to his face with a cord wrapped around his neck.

"What the hell of you done to him?" Savannah shouted as she turned to face Parker.

"That's a face hugger, Savannah. That's what going to implant him with a xenomorph, which will then burst through his chest and kill him. I do hope that your family arrives shortly or it will be bye-bye Kai, along with the rest of you" Parker said as he walked over to Kai's body and waited patiently for the face-hugger to fall off.

"So, where do you keep getting all these xenomorphs?" Alex finally asked the long awaited question.

"Well, since you won't live much longer, I don't see much harm in telling you where I acquired these specimens from. We were up in Antarctica, drilling for ice samples about sixty years ago, when we came across one of their eggs. It was the only one left. We kept it on ice until we found out what it was which was the same thing that my father found all those years ago. Of course, my father found all of his in the Artic. I had one of my men implanted with the queen and before it erupted out of his chest, I had him placed into a sealed room which can have its temperature adjusted. Right now, the queen along with about twenty eggs is frozen in a room right next door to us. In fact, if I was to push this little red button, you would be able to see that I was telling you the truth" Parker stated as he walked about five feet from Kai's body and pushed the button. The metal wall rose up and revealed semi thawed xenomorphs.

"Looks to me like their waking up" Alex sarcastically commented as he looked through the bullet proof glass. He briefly glanced over at Kai and saw that the face hugger had finally fallen off.

"What!" Parker turned around and saw that Alex was correct. The freezer stopped working and now the xenomorphs were thawing out, including the queen.

"Looks to me like, check mate" Carrie stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the shiny black bodies that started pacing back and forth in their small room.

"I couldn't agree with you more" came the sound of Varick's voice as broke through a grate in the ceiling. The grate fell about twenty feet before landing on the floor with a loud clanking sound.

"About time you got here dad. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to do everything by myself" Alex joked as he backed away from the three girls as more of Parker's henchmen came into the room.

"Let's have some fun" Melissa stated as she jumped down through the ceiling.

"Hey, it's like ten to one. This is not good odds but, no one ever said this job was going to be easy" Shakira commented as she reached under her skirt and pulled out her magnum pistol. She had every intention of taking out as many of Parker's men as she could, even if it jeopardized her own life.

"Let's do it!" Bashera roared as he landed on the floor and then charged at three of the humans, who were all firing the guns at him and not even making a dent.

Savannah watched as Kai came to and saw the battle that was happening. He quickly located most of his weapons except for his double-bladed wrist knives. He was not about to waste another minute trying to locate them while there was a fight going on. Kai gave a loud roar with his mandibles flared and then charged full force at several men.

Savannah was able to break the necks of three men before spotting Parker trying to leave the scene. She had every intention of making sure he paid for what he did to her and her family. She dodged several men before she got close enough to Parker.

"Parker!" Savannah shouted as she charged full force at him. She watched as he whirled around and that's when she saw Kai's wrist knives. Parker had managed to use his baggy shirt to conceal the fact that he had stolen them.

"This is just between you and me" Savannah stated as she balled up her tiny fists.

"With pleasure" Parker snidely stated with a smile and then he lunged for her with the knives fully in view, which was about eighteen inches long and recently sharpened.

Savannah dodged the sharp blades by bending and then she came up with her fist into his jaw, which knocked him backwards. When she went for another swing, Parker used the wrist knives and swung them outward, catching Savannah's upper arm. She immediately reacted and placed a hand over the wound, which was bleeding profusely.

"You can't win" Parker stated as he stood back up and watched Savannah back away, slightly, with a silent rage brewing in her green eyes.

"Then I will die trying" Savannah growled as she removed her hand from her arm and charged back at Parker, being a little more attuned to the fact that he could kill her quickly if she didn't keep an eye on those blades.

Parker swung the blades back at her and she backed up but, not before the tip of them caught her cheek and blood began seeping out. Savannah went after Parker again and then lowered her body to where she could catch him in the lower portion of his gut, which made his breath catch as she used her tiny body to shove him up against the metal wall. Savannah then balled up one of her fists and punched Parker right in his groin.

Parker immediately reacted and slammed both of his fists down onto Savannah's spine, which made a loud pop sound as her body dropped down onto the floor. Parker watched as she tried to get up and he kicked Savannah as hard as he could in her rib cage. Parker could hear the sound of Savannah's bones breaking with the brute force of his steel toed boots.

"I have waited a long time to kill you and now the wait is over" Parker sarcastically stated as he rolled Savannah's body over and drew back the blades.

"Not on your fucking life" Savannah's voice was barely above a whisper as she produced a knife that she had taken from Parker's waistband. She used every bit of strength she had left and plunged it into the main artery of his body in his groin area.

Savannah smiled, satisfactorily, before she felt a dual pain plunge through her body. Looking down, she saw that Parker had stabbed her through the chest with the wrist knives. The blades went in one side of her chest and came out the other side.

"That's right" Parker stated as he pulled the knives out and then fell backwards against the wall, before finally taking his last breath.

"That's everyone. I thought I was actually going to break a sweat on this one" Tanaka stated as he watched Kai, who seemed to be looking for something.

"Kai!" Shakira screamed as she walked over to Savannah's lifeless body.

Kai came running over to where Shakira was holding Savannah's body. Kneeling down, he pulled Savannah into his arms and began to pray to the gods. Kai didn't want to lose his mate. Kai rocked Savannah's body as a tear trickled down the side of his face.

"Hey, has anyone seen…" Carrie's voice trailed off when she saw Kai stand up with Savannah's body in his arms. She glanced behind him and saw Parker's body with Kai's wrist knives attached to his arm.

"Let's get back to the ship. We have wounded and possible causalities" Melissa stated as she led the way back to the ship, which was thankfully about a half mile away. She watched as Sebastian followed Kai, limping from a shoulder wound. Melissa began to feel as though every time they came to Earth, someone they knew came close to dying.

"This is the last time that we will be on this planet for a while" Varick softly stated as he walked beside Melissa, who held her head up high but, was crying on the inside. Varick began to press a couple of buttons on his wrist computer and then tossed it over his shoulder.

"How much time?" Alex asked he watched the computer land on the floor behind them.

"Two minutes" Varick stated as he began to run.

"Go figure, you never give us enough time to get a good enough head start" Bashera complained as he followed closely behind Varick, along with the rest of the group.

"Neither do they" Varick joked as pointed behind them at the xenomorphs that were trying to find a way through the bullet proof glass.

"Good point" Tanaka commented.

I know this chapter was long overdue, so I hope everyone enjoyed this one and the final chapter should be up soon. If anyone has any unanswered questions, please ask now or forever hold your peace. I will try to answer any questions in the final chapter.


	20. A New Beginning

Chapter 20: A New Beginning

As Kai awoke from a nightmare, he gazed over at the foot of the bed and saw Sebastian's golden eyes look up at him. Kai then gazed over beside him and saw Savannah had rolled over and curled up next to him. To think, almost six months ago, he didn't think it would have been possible that she would have survived. But, she did, with only four massive scars on her body from where the double bladed wrist-knives entered and exited her body.

"Bad dream again?" Savannah groggily asked as she sat up, her long braided red hair tumbling down her back.

"You could say that" Kai softly stated as he placed a hand on the side of her face and then ran it down her neck. He heard her moan as his hand brushed against her breast and then lay gently on the slight swell of her stomach, where their unborn child laid within the safe confines of her womb.

"I can't wait" Savannah stated as she leaned back against the headboard of their bed and relished the feel of Kai's massive palm rubbing her belly through her knee length blue cotton shirt.

Since that night in the building where the Walkers had once again attempted to take over the world, which resulted in failure, life on board the ship slowed to a crawl. Kai and Savannah became forever mates, after they both healed up from their ordeals. Varick and Melissa were waiting patiently for their great-great grandchild to show up. Mara was still very pregnant and Bashera was becoming anxious. Alex and Carrie were finally planning to go on a vacation to either Saturn or possibly one of Jupiter's moons. Shakira also decided to remain on board and found herself smitten with one of the physicians who, was still trying to figure out what flirting was all about. Melody and Tanaka spent most of their time relaxing and enjoying each other's company. The rest of the family spent their time preparing to go on a hunt.

"I still have a hard time believing that I am about to become a father" Kai solemnly stated as he moved his hand lower and slid it up between her thighs.

"You'll believe it soon enough when I become as big as a house" Savannah jokingly stated as she felt Kai's fingers start to toy with the russet curls at the juncture of her thighs, which she moaned very loudly as her hips arched up.

"I love you, little fox" Kai murmured as his mandibles flared open and his inner mouth kissed her delicate pinks lips.

"I love you too" Savannah whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

"Pretty soon, we will not be able to do this" Kai chuckled as he nibbled on Savannah's neck.

"Oh well, we better enjoy this while we can" she laughed as she used her legs to cradle Kai's hips.

Kai was just about ready to pull Savannah's shirt off when a loud bang was upon their bedroom door.

"Kai! Savannah!" Bashera's voice was filled with alarm.

"What now?" they both groaned as Kai slid out of bed and pulled on his loin cloth while he walked to the door.

"This had better be important" Kai grumbled as he opened the door. Immediately, Bashera grabbed a hold of Kai's shoulders and asked where Savannah was at.

"What is it?" Savannah asked as she pulled on her bathrobe.

"It's Mara, I think the baby is coming" Bashera exclaimed as he shook Kai's shoulders in an attempt to get him to understand why he was so nervous.

"I'll go get the others while you two get Mara into the medical lab" Savannah stated as she walked out of the bedroom to round up the rest of the family to help with the delivery.

SIX HOURS LATER:

After several hours of intense labor, Mara gave birth to a beautiful ten pound baby girl with pale blue eyes. The rest of the family left the new parents alone to get acquainted with their new baby. Bashera was still trying to figure out how something that big came out of something as small as he watched Mara breast feed their daughter. Mara decided to call her Dahdtoudi, which meant Little Knife in Yautja. It was obvious from Bashera's expression that he approved of the name for their daughter.

"She's beautiful" Bashera said as he pulled a chair over beside the medical lab bed and sat down.

"That she is" Mara exhaustedly stated as she tried in vain to stifle a yawn. She felt physically drained from the intense labor but, she was very happy. Mara was propped up against a couple of pillows as the baby continued to nurse.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mara softly questioned as she looked down at Dahdtoudi, who had fallen asleep.

"I have never held a baby before but, I would like to" Bashera nervously stated as he stood up and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

Bashera watched as Mara struggled to lift herself into a more upright position and then she gently laid the baby in his arms. She even showed him how to support the baby's head, neck, and the rest of her body. He watched as Mara lay back against the pillows and sighed deeply.

"You know something, I love you" Bashera softly stated to Mara but, when she didn't answer he quickly glanced over and saw that she had fallen asleep with a content smile on her face.

THE END, FOR NOW.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT STORY CALLED:

To Catch a Warrior.

This next one will take place two hundred years into the future.


End file.
